Help Me
by bateemma416
Summary: When Reid receives a brutal beating what will the repercussions be? Reid gets attacked in his home and suffers a nasty concussion from getting a nasty beating from the group of men who broke into his home. Aren't homes supposed to be safe? CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I couldn't stay away long so here is another story for you all.

-Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid woke up to banging at his door, he raced out of bed half expecting a smashed Morgan at this ungodly hour of the night. So Reid unchained and then unlocked the door and opened it wide enough to see that a.) it wasn't Morgan and b.) it was a group of men who could easily overpower him.

"Get him in the back room!"

"Hey, let me go!"

"Not going to happen sunshine."

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"You will know soon enough."

"Lock the door and stand outside of it, he can't escape!"

The man shoved Reid into his bedroom and then locked the door from the outside, soon enough Reid realized that he had no hope of getting out with all these men inside. Then that big brain started to work and he saw his cell phone peeking out from the underside of his pillow, he quickly grabbed it and hid in his closet. Surely sticking the team on this would slow them all down considerably.

"Come on Hotch answer your damn phone!"

"Reid what the hell I been trying to get in touch with you for the past hour. We got called in on a case a-."

"Hotch help me please!"

"Reid what's going on?"

"There are a group of men who jumped me in my apartment and they locked me in my room. Please hurry!"

"Reid we are on our way, please sit tight."

"Ill try Hotch."

"Okay Reid I have you patched in on both S.U. V's so the entire team can hear you now." Hotch said

"Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to greet you all at this hour but hello and good morning."

"Good morning Spence. You doing alright?" JJ asked

"Umm... at the moment yes I am okay, they seem to be going through my things and it doesn't sound like they are being careful."

In the other room the group of men had found what they needed and were now talking amongst themselves.

"Go and beat the memory out of this kid would you?"

"My pleasure boss."

"Oh my god they are going to beat me, I might loose you now."

"Reid dammit don't you dare hang up this phone."

"Yes sir."

"Well it looks like its beating time for you, you poor soul."

The man threw Reid onto his bed and on the way down Reid's head smacked the bed post.

"Oh look at that you are beating yourself up."

"Boss this is great I haven't even done anything and the kids bleeding."

"Just hurry up please."

"Yes boss."

The man started hitting Reid's head repeatedly, Reid tried his hardest to stay conscious but soon enough darkness took over and he was out for good.

"Reid? Reid? Hey guys in here. Reid! Oh my god no!"

Morgan walked up behind JJ to see a bloody and unconscious Reid gripping his cell phone to the point that his knuckles were white.

"Hey come on Reid, wake up!"

Just as Morgan had tried Reid shot up gasping for air and started trying to get out of Hotch's grasp.

"Hey! Reid its us. It's the team."

"Oh thank god you got here in time, I thought he was going to kill me."

"Trust me Reid we heard enough through the phone to get that impression too."

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Morgan yelled

"No! Don't I don't need one. I am perfectly fine."

"Reid you are the poster kid for not fine right now."

"Look I am not going to a hospital and that's final."

"Okay- okay Reid. This is completely up to you." Blake reassured

"Blake can I speak to you for a second?" Hotch asked

"Sure."

"Why did you tell him that it was his choice?"

"I have seen a lot of this with people after they have suffered a trauma, they need complete control of the situation. It helps them come to terms with what happened."

"Can you at least take a look at him please?"

"Yes of course."

"Hey Reid I am going to take a look at your head okay, only if you want me to and you're are okay with it."

"Yes that's fine."

Blake looked at Reid's heads wounds and concluded that he probably has a nasty concussion.

"Okay Reid CSI is going to be here soon so we need to go. Where would you like to go from here?"

"The office."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay Reid we are at the office."

"I need to do my paperwork."

"Okay you go ahead and do that."

"The rest of you in the round table room please."

The team was now all gathered in the round table room looking at all the evidence CSI had collected from the scene.

"There isn't one part of this attack that makes sense." Blake noted

"Why would they target him?" Hotch said

"They didn't even take his cell phone away." JJ added

"Parts of this is organises but other parts are completely unorganized." Rossi said

"Just look at the kid he's not doing well from all of those hits to the head. Hold on! Where the hell is Reid?" Morgan said

"He was at his desk not 5 seconds ago." JJ said

"Ill go check the bathroom." Morgan offered

"Check the kitchen on your way."

"If he suffers any more trauma it could put him into a coma." Blake said

"Garcia bring up the security cameras please."

"Yes sir."

"Okay so here he is at his desk, and then he walks to the elevator." Hotch said

"Ill check the parking garage."

"Garcia! There!"

"I see him."

"He's disoriented; he's just looking around."

"Blake I need you and only you to go down there and keep an eye one him, just make sure he's safe please."

Blake got into the elevator at a run and was getting impatient at how long the elevator was taking to get down to the underground parking. When she finally got down to he parking garage Reid was still looking around trying to make sense of what was happening, then he turned around gun drawn pointing at Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Reid you need to put the gun down."

"You're one of them!"

"Reid you're hallucinating; you need to trust me on this. Please trust me."

"Stop moving!"

"Okay Reid, I stopped. What do you want me to do.?"

"I want you to leave me alone!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Garcia stay up here and make sure you are recording all of this, I need to get the team and get down there now!" Hotch said

"Guys code red! Its Reid, he's got a gun on Alex."

"Coming!" Morgan yelled

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay Reid why don't you come a little closer and we can talk about what's happening."

Reid had turned around and Blake lunged towards Reid but he shot in her direction before she got to him.

"Shit! Reid please don't leave."

"Then stop hunting me. I am not an animal!"

"Reid I am on your side, my name is Alex Blake and we work together sometimes we guest lecture together."

"Anybody could know that information!"

Soon enough Reid was gone despite Blake's best efforts."

"Alex!" JJ said

"He left, he's having hallucinations he thought I was one of the men that burst in this morning."

"Okay we need to get you to a hospital A.S.A.P." JJ said

"Hotch! Hold on a second. Before he left he said he wanted to stop being hunted, I don't think this morning was the first time."

"Okay thanks Alex I will get Garcia on it. Which way did he head?"

"North."

"Okay Alex it looks like the shot went straight through and it didn't hit anything major." JJ said

"Thanks for staying behind JJ, I know Reid means a lot to you."

"Yes he means a lot but you are still on the team and we are family, family takes care of family"

"Okay it looks like the paramedics are here. Do you want me to come with?"

"No JJ its alright, why don't you go up and help Garcia with trying to figure this out."

"Okay will do."

So Blake was taken away in the ambulance and JJ went up to get a change of clothes and to help Garcia with getting information on who they were looking for.

"Hey Garcia. I am going to go ahead and assume that you have already seen everything that went down."

"Yes and to be completely honest with you that was really scary."

"Well Hotch and the team are on the look for him and Blake is going to be just fine recovering at the hospital."

"I hope they find him soon." G

"So do I Garcia." JJ

"Okay so what do we know?" G

"We know that this wasn't the first attack that Reid has had because he said that he wished they would stop hunting him and he's not an animal." JJ

"Okay so how big was this group?" G

"From Reid's choppy description it was 4 big built guys." JJ

"So are we looking at possible gang or drug affiliations?" G

"Well that is somewhere to start I guess" JJ

"Well I have a few here." G

"Okay let's see them on the screen." JJ

"Well we have the Pagans, Outlaws, Skinheads, Bloods and Crips." G

"See the only problem I can see with it being a gang is that statistically a gang has a lower base of 10 members not 4." JJ

"So we are looking for a 4-man team then?" G

"Sounds like it." JJ

"Well that jus made the suspect pool into an ocean." G

"Actually it doesn't, because we can eliminate women and children and focus in on built men around mid 30's to early 40's" JJ

Garcia narrowed down the suspect pool considerably and was left with only 4 names once she ran it through more parameters.

"ANDREY VUSIK, DANIEL SCAIFE, ARNULFO BELTRAN-BARBOZA and BENITO CASANOVA" G

"Garcia that's awesome!" JJ

SIDE NOTE *I GOT THESE NAMES FROM THE FBI'S WANTED LIST FOR VIOLEN CRIME/MURDER LIST* SIDE NOTE

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Just a bit of a filler chapter as I have a longer one in the works.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid was running but he could but he didn't know where he was running to or why he was running. Suddenly he heard yelling coming from behind him and he picked up his pace, that was until he tripped on a loose brick on the path he was on and fell hitting his head.

"REID!" Morgan said

Morgan was about three meters away from Reid when he started convulsing.

"Guys help me here!" Morgan yelled

"Morgan all we can do is make sure he doesn't hit his head." Rossi said

"We can only wait and see what happens and when it finishes we turn him on his side."

"I am calling 9-1-1." Morgan said

Hello this is 9-1-1 what's your emergency?

My co-worker is having convulsions after being beaten this morning!

Okay sir we have an ambulance on the way but I am going to need to you stay calm

How am I supposed to stay calm? He's like my little brother and he's convulsing on the ground.

Sir I understand that this is a stressful situation but the paramedics should just be pulling up now and they will take him to the closest hospital for treatment and care.

Sorry. This has just been a very long day.

Thankyou sir. Goodbye now.

Goodbye

Morgan hung up and walked back over to where the paramedics were putting a now unconscious Reid onto a backboard and then onto the gurney.

"Sorry but in his condition we aren't going to be able to have any Ride a long's" the paramedic said

"Okay let's get to the hospital and call JJ while we're on our way." Hotch said

"Okay" Morgan said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Garcia we have to go, Reid just had a seizure." JJ said worriedly

"Oh my god, my poor junior G man." Garcia said

Garcia and JJ hoped into another SUV and raced towards the hospital breaking every speed limit along the way.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Where is he?" Garcia asked out of breath

"He's in getting looked at now." Hotch answered

Just as Hotch had finished talking with Garcia and JJ the doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

"May I speak with Aaron Hotchner please?"

"That's me and you can speak freely in front of us all."

"Okay good. My name is Dr. Virani and I am in change of Dr. Spencer Reid's care. Now we know about the beating he received this morning and we also understand why he wasn't brought to our care immediately. Thank you Alex Blake I think it is for calming him down and doing what he asked, Alex Blake is fine she's in recovery and will be moved into a private room where you can all see her. Now about Spencer, he was brought in post-seizure and was unconscious when I went to see him. We brought in our neuro surgeon to have a look at his brain function but unfortunately he went into respiratory distress and we had to intubate. I am sorry to say that Dr. Spencer Reid is in a coma and we do not know when he is going to wake up."

"Are we allowed to see him?" Hotch asked stoically

"Yes but just one at a time we have a lot of tubes and wired hooked up to him right now."

"Thankyou Dr. Virani."

"You're very welcome agent Hotchner."

"Okay JJ you go and see Reid first the rest of us can go see Blake."

So the team split up JJ going to see Reid and the rest of the team going to see Blake. When they got to Blake's room they could see that she had been crying but was now asleep, they brought in chairs and sat down waiting for JJ to come around so someone else could see Reid.

"As long as were quiet we should wake her." Garcia said

So the team quietly sat some looking at their phones and some just staring off into space or at Blake.

"I can hear you guys you do know that right?" Blake said eyes still closed

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Rossi asked

"I wanted to see how long it took you all to realize I wasn't asleep anymore."

"Ha-ha Blake very funny." Morgan said

"How's Reid doing? I assume you found him. If you didn't and you are all sitting in here around my bedside I will in 4-6 days leap out of this bed and smack you all!"

"Reid had a seizure and is now in a coma."

"Good, hi body's slowing down and repairing its self. Good job Reid."

"You're cheering him on for this?" Morgan asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"Generally for the most part people's body's go into a coma so that they can repair themselves." Blake explained

"Let's Just hope you're right." Hotch said


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait for this story, I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take it in. But I am back now with some idea of the direction this is going to take.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

By now the team had all gone to see Reid and were now all back in Blake's room waiting for the arrival of the doctor for an update on how long Blake was going to be out of the field.

"So who is going after the UNSUB's?" Blake asked

"Strauss has another team on it, they have 3 of the four in custody so far and are just about to go back out and get the 4th." Hotch answered

"Do they know how long Reid is going to be in a coma for?" Blake asked

"No, at this point it is just a waiting game. For our sake I hope it isn't to long because its always weird having him gone." Hotch said

"I...I umm-" Blake said

Blake had been having trouble breathing for about an hour now but didn't bother to tell anyone because Reid was the top priority and not her. She didn't need to be babied by the team, Reid was in trouble and it was her fault that she hadn't taken him to the hospital sooner.

"Blake? Is everything alright?"

But by this point Blake had her eyes shut tight and she was scratching at her throat trying to get some air.

"DOCTOR!" Rossi yelled

"I need you all to go and wait in the waiting room and we will give you an update when we have a chance" Dr. Virani said

3 doctors and 4 nurses were now all in Blake's room trying everything to revive her, then unexpectedly she flat-lined and a crash cart was brought in to try and revive Blake. The doctor shocked Blake 5 times but nothing ended up working and just like that they had lost an agent who went in with only a gunshot. Dr. Virani took off his gloves and exhaled before turning towards the door to go inform the agents who had already been through enough today.

"Agents?" Dr. Virani asked

"How is she? When can we see her?" Morgan asked

"That is not going to happen agent Morgan, I suspect a pulmonary edema, a build up of fluid in the lungs. We did everything we could but we could not revive her in time. I am very sorry for your loss agents."

"Umm. Yes thanks Doctor." Hotch said

"So what do we do now?" Garcia said still in shock

"Say goodbye to Reid and go home I guess."Hotch said

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Garcia all went to say goodbye to Reid before going their separate ways.

What were they to do now?

Blake is dead.

Reid is in a coma.

The UNSUB's are caught.

Back to the office on Monday and back to regular work things.

Strauss wants them on a case in Ohio on Monday so they won't even be able to see Reid.

 **1 Week Later**

The team had just gotten back from Ohio and they were all planning on going to see Reid and see if there were any changes. That night they were going to Blake's funeral, Reid's best friend and intellectual partner was dead and he couldn't even go to say goodbye. When the team got to the hospital they were met with no changes in Reid's state and the visit was short and sweet before they had to leave for Blake's funeral.

Once the team got to the funeral they said there condolences to Blake's family and then all went home without so much as a word to each other. Strauss was keeping them busy and not giving them much time to visit Reid in between cases which they would have liked, Rossi was now paying for Diana's care and JJ was sending her letters. Reid's apartment was sold off and all his belongings were in a storage locker. Reid's desk was cleared off and removed from the bullpen since Hotch wouldn't allow any new agents to be assigned to his team.

As the day's and week's went on the team went less and less to visit Reid, the team no longer went out together anymore. They went to work, went on cases and conversed then but once they left there was no communication between any of the agents,

Garcia had lost her spark and could sometimes be seen with red eyes if she was having a bad day. She never did her signature Garcia greetings and she only contacted the team if she had something useful to add to the case.

JJ had removed all traces of Reid from her office so she wouldn't be distracted worrying about Reid and when he was going to get better and come back to the office. Her office was bare of all the touches of family or the team, it had no personality like it used to.

Hotch was even more stoic than usual and he smiled even less than he used to before everything changed.

Rossi hadn't changed as much as everybody had but he had started drinking more often and sometimes he would come into the office smelling of alcohol.

Morgan was distraught most days and he was constantly being reckless out in the field while catching and talking down UNSUB's.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sorry I know it's short but I havent updated this in forever so I needed to get at least a little chapter out.

Sorry again.

\- Emma


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! I am going to stat picking up this story and hopefully get some better content up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 **2 months later**

The team was let of a team and more of a bunch of people not working very well together unit. Nobody had gone to see Reid in about a month because every time they went to see him it was the same thing, he lay still in the bed while they had a one-sided conversation. They were taking on more and more cases, just trying to fill the void of having 2 agents down.

When the hospital called at the beginning of the month nobody would answer because they knew it was just going to be the same update as it was every month. But this time it wasn't and nobody on the team was the wiser.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 **At The Hospital**

"So Dr. Reid how are you feeling?" Dr. Virani asked

"Better." Reid said flatly

"What's bugging you then?" Dr. Virani asked

"Why did my team just abandon me like this?" Reid asked

"That I don't have an answer for and I cannot seem to get one out of your team as they aren't taking my calls and are refusing to see me." Dr. Virani said

"When am I being released?" Reid asked

"As soon as we get the results back from today's MRI. If there is no new swelling then I can let you get back to regular life outside of a hospital. You have done well with physical therapy but I would like you to stay in the wheelchair until the next three months of physical therapy is up." Dr. Virani said

"Thanks for everything Dr. Virani." Reid said

"Thanks for being such and understanding and patient, patient." Dr. Virani said

"Dr. Virani?" A nurse said

"Yes."

"I have the MRI results."

"Thank you."

Dr. Virani took the scans and looked over them before grabbing and signing the release papers before Reid signed them.

"Well Dr. Reid it looks like you're free to go." Dr. Virani said shaking Reid's hand

"Thanks." Reid said

"Try and stay out of danger please!" Dr. Virani laughed

"Will do!" Reid said

Reid got his patient bag with his apartment keys and made his way to the metro to go home and sleep in his own bed for the first time in a while. When he got to the front doors of the hospital he stopped and put the brakes on his wheelchair on. He sat for 10 minutes just thinking about how things have changed since he was was admitted and what he was going to do for a job now. He couldn't bring himself to go to the BAU and when he looked in his patient bag his badge wasn't in it so he assumed he had been fired long ago. Once the 10 minutes of contemplation was over he pulled off the brakes and took his first breath of fresh air since he was admitted and it felt so good.

He decided to catch the bus shuttle that would take him right to his apartment, since he wasn't sure if he had a valid metro pass still. The bus got him home in 15 minutes and then Reid got into the elevator in his apartment building and made his way up to his floor. He got to his front door, put the key in and felt a rush of energy at the thought of being back at his apartment. But the key wouldn't turn and that's when he noticed that someone else was living here and he wasn't. He decided to knock on the door and see if they knew where his stuff was.

"Hello?" An older lady said

"Hello, I am Dr. Spencer Reid and I used to live here before my accident. I was wondering if you knew where my things were moved to?" Reid asked

"As a matter of fact a bill was left here from a storage company, my best guess is that your stuff was taken there." She said

"Thank you." Reid said

The old lady closed the door and Reid headed for the elevator and when he got in he read the address on the bill and realized that the storage place was not far from where he used to live. So since it was so close he decided it was within wheeling distance and made his way over to see if he could get his stuff.

He managed to get there in 15 minutes and went up to the front desk and asked for a key to the locker under his name. The 18 year old couldn't have cared less about who wanted in and gave him 2 keys and waved him on through. His stuff was in locker 43, which was right near the front gate so he didn't have to go far.

He got to the locker and put in the key and unlocked the locker with all his belongings. He was elated to see that pretty much everything was in the storage locker before coming upon a box with the label 'B.A.U.' written in permanent marker. He used the key and cut the tape on the box and sadness started to rise in his heart when he was the contents of the box. The box contained every memory of Reid that any team member had. From the BAU and there houses, everything was in here. As if they had completely forgotten him and didn't want anything to do with him. Reid decided from then on he was going to have to start his life over all by himself, with no help from the team.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the extended wait. I had a bad case of writers block.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid decided that since he had gotten fired from the BAU that he was no longer welcome so he started thinking of new jobs and then an idea popped into his head. The University of Virginia. He could teach. He locked up his storage locker and made his way out of the front gates and to the nearest bus stop so he could go to a library. Reid needed to do some research.

Reid got onto the 5 bus and made his way to the nearest library, he hopped onto a computer and went to see if they were looking to hire anybody. Luckily they were and it just so happened that a spot in the faculty of engineering was available. Reid quickly typed out a resume and sent it off to the faculty. Reid wasnt expecting a fast response so he was gathering his stuff when the computer beeped and it was an email from the University of Virginia. They wanted him to come in today preferably for an interview! Reid nearly screamed but found the restraint not to. He gathered his things and went outside to catch the University bus so he could go and rock this interview.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Morgan I need that case report ASAP!" Hotch yelled from his office down to Morgan

"I am working as fast as I can Hotch, if Reid were here I would get him to do it." Morgan said

"Morgan we don't need to start that again." Hotch said

"What? Start the fact that we catch the worst criminals everyday but we are all useless at saving Reid from his coma?" Morgan asked

"My office!" Hotch yelled

Morgan got up and went to Hotch's office and slammed the door making every agent in the bullpen jump.

"Yes?" Morgan asked

"Do I need to suspend you?" Hotch asked

"What for voicing my thoughts?" Morgan asked

"Look Derek, this is going to come across as harsh but you obviously need to hear it. We are not doctors, therefore we cannot save Reid. Whining and moaning about it is not going to help him recover any faster. So I suggest you get yourself together and act like an agent or I will suspend you pending review." Hotch said sternly

"Yes sir." Morgan said flatly and walked out resuming his case work

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid had arrived at the University and was wheeling himself into the main building with the offices, he was trying to suppress the huge smile that was plastered on his face. He informed the receptionist who he was and she waved him into an office.

"Andrea will be in soon." the receptionist said

"Thank you." Reid said

"Good luck." the receptionist said before closing the door.

Reid was looking around when a lady he assumed was Andrea walked in and shook his hand.

"Hello I am Andrea and I assume you are Dr. Spencer Reid." Andrea said

"Yes I am." Reid replied

"I was looking at your credentials and I have to say they are quite impressive Doctor." Andrea said

"Thank you." Reid responded

"Now I will keep this short, we are in dire need of a new professor to teach the Master of Engineering program. Would you be up to teaching that?" Andrea asked

"I would love nothing more, It was my favourite program that I have completed." Reid said smile growing

"Well I can't see a reason not to hire you, we did have others lined up but they don't have anything near what you have so I think you will be a great fit. As you probably know the new term starts on September 3rd so that means you have just over 2 weeks to get lessons planned. Your teachers manuals will be sent to you as soon as we get an address." Andrea explained

"I have an apartment in sights I just have to meet with the superintendent to see if it is right for me." Reid explained

"Well then I think that about wraps everything up here. I am happy to welcome you to the faculty here at The University of Virginia." Andrea said

"Thank you Andrea." Reid said

"Anytime you need anything don't hesitate to come down and ask." Andrea said

"I will remember that." Reid said before closing the door behind him and wheeling down towards the sidewalk

While Reid was at the library he had been looking at cheap apartments around the University and found one within wheeling distance so he decided to book an appointment with the superintendent so he could have a look inside. This was Reid's next stop.

Reid turned left and started wheeling towards his hopeful apartment. He arrived with time to spare and decided to go into the office and see if he could start the appointment earlier. To his luck he was free and within no time he was shaking hands with the super and getting the keys to his new apartment. It was almost identical to his old apartment other than the layout. While talking with the super Reid found out it was built by the same person and they just moved things around so it wouldn't look identical.

Reid then asked if he could use his phone so he could call a moving company to come and bring his things to his new apartment. He found one that wasn't charging an arm and a leg and he was going down to meet them at his locker. When Reid got there the moving company was already waiting and he passed them the keys to the locker and they gladly talked with Reid while loading up his belongings. They offered to give him a ride over which Reid gladly accepted, and for the next few hours Reid helped where he could to move into his new apartment.

5 hours later Reid had paid the movers and he was now sitting in his new apartment, he was excited that he was able to do this without the help of his old team that abandoned him. This day was a huge step for Reid in the right direction for recovery.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings everybody!

I want to give thanks to ahowell1993 for giving me the idea of Reid calling Emily. This is going to play out nicely. Also remember that Reid doesn't know Blake is dead...yet...

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

friend

frend/

 _noun_

noun: **friend** ; plural noun: **friends** ; noun: **Friend** ; plural noun: **Friends**

 **1**.

a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid had been sitting in his new apartment and was wondering what the next step was going to be for him. Then is dawned on him that he doesn't have any groceries and he doesn't have a car. This left him in a position where he had 2 options, the first being starve and the second being calling someone from the team. Since Reid didn't fancy the first option the latter was what he decided on. Then he had to decide which person to call, instead of calling someone on the team he decided to call Emily to try and take his mind off of the situation at hand. He dialed Emily's cell number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Emily Prentiss." Emily said

"Hi Emily." Reid said

"Reid?! I thought you were still in a coma. I asked the team to call me with updates. Where are you I am in Virginia at the moment?" Emily said

"The team stopped coming a long time ago according to the doctor and I no longer work for the FBI, I now work at the University of Virginia. I live right by the main campus." Reid explained

"I am on my way as we speak, don't move." Emily said

"Okay don't worry I cant go anywhere overly fast unless it's downhill." Reid said

"I just want to let you know that I will personally kick all of their asses over at the BAU. Thank-you for calling me Reid, I really mean that." Emily said

"I didn't know who else to call really. I guess I could have called Alex." Reid said

"Nobody told you I am going to go ahead and assume." Emily said

"Told me what?" Reid asked

"Blake died." Emily said

"When? How?" Reid asked frantically

"Pulmonary edema, while you were still in a coma." Emily explained

"Wow, I cant believe it." Reid said stunned

"Reid, can you buzz me in please? I am here." Emily said

"Sure thing. 18th floor, apartment 10."Reid said and then hung up

Reid then heard a knock at his door and knew who it was and started getting excited to see a face he hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"Emily!" Reid exclaimed

"Reid!" Emily said

"It is so good to see you!" Reid said

"It's good to see you out of that hospital bed." Emily said

"I think it is too, I don't remember being admitted so all I remember is waking up and being discharged."

"How long with the wheels?" Emily asked

"It depends on what the physical therapist says the next time I go back, I can walk somewhat but my muscles atrophied when I was in a coma so I have to build them back up. Here, stand up and I will walk to you to show you what I mean." Reid explained

Emily stood up and backed up a few steps before watching Reid hoist himself up out of the wheelchair and start to do a slow shaky walk towards Emily. Reid was now one step away from making it all the way to Emily when his legs gave out and Emily had to work fast to catch him. Emily managed to catch him and now Reid was laying on top of Emily. Emily saw this as an opportunity and pulled Reid's head closer to hers and passionately kissed Reid. As soon as Reid realized what was happening he to Generously joined in and now Emily and Reid were lying on the ground passionately kissing each other. Soon enough they both needed some air and pulled away from each other with big smiles on both of their faces.

"I will take that welcome anytime as long as it's from you." Reid said out of character

"I think I could see that happening again sometime." Emily said

"Maybe I should get back in my chair first." Reid said with a laugh

"That might be a good idea." Emily said

Emily helped Reid back into his chair and then she sat down on his couch and Reid moved so he was facing her.

"How long are you in Virginia for?" Reid asked

"I just finished a case so at the moment I am here for 2 weeks but I am considering leaving Interpol." Emily said

"Why?" Reid asked

"It's gotten to political, I used to enjoy going into work but now I try and find ways to get out of it. So I took a case here so I could decide what I wanted to do." Emily said

"Well I think I might be able to let you stay here." Reid said

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer Doctor." Emily said

"Have you ever thought of working at the University, they offer a Forensic Psychology program?" Reid asked

"I should look into that. I think that would be a good place to work. Out of the line of fire and I get to do the stuff I love everyday." Emily said

"Well I do have my laptop here if you would like to see if a position is open, I am just charging it up now, all of my things were put into a storage locker." Reid said

"That would be lovely Reid. Thanks." Emily said

"I also wondered if you would be able to help me with something?" Reid asked

"Ask away." Emily responded

"Would you be able to take me to get some groceries?" Reid asked

"Of course I wouldn't let my doctor starve just after he gets out of the hospital." Emily said

"Thanks again Emily. This really means a lot." Reid said

"Anytime doc." Emily said


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody!

Get ready for a time jump.

Also want to thank tannerose5 for a beautiful idea on getting the teams attention but not directly. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

I am also no mathematician.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

love

ləv/

 _noun_

noun: **love** ; plural noun: **loves**

 **1**.

an intense feeling of deep affection.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 **3 months later**

Emily has now moved in with Reid and is working at the University, they are both loving the change of pace and they get to see each other throughout the day so that's a plus too.

Reid was wheeling towards his office after helping his last student with a problem, when he got inside he was greeted with Emily already digging into her lunch.

"How was class Reid?" Emily asked

"It was good we were covering the Tsiolkovsky rocket equation. Here i'll show you on the whiteboard, come take a seat in the classroom." Reid said

"Okay." Emily said

"Okay so this equation looks like this ƩF=(Pe─Po)Ae─D-mg cos∂."

"This equation describes the basic principle of a rocket. I wont go into any more detail because you would have had to sit in on today lecture and because I am hungry."

"It looks interesting that's for sure. Have you gotten approval for that grant yet?" Emily said

"That's what I was going to tell you over lunch. I got it Emily! I got my grant!" Reid said excitedly

"Oh my god Reid! That's amazing news!" Emily said

"Andrea said that I am going to be on the news tonight. Would you like to join me?" Reid asked

"I couldn't think of any better way."

Reid wheeled over to where Emily was sitting in the lecture hall and was getting ready to surprise her. Emily didn't know that Reid had been going to physical therapy 3 times as often only because he was going to the local college when he had a chance and he was getting free physical therapy while the students were getting good experience. Reid could almost run by this point and he was sure that when he did what he was thinking he wanted to be able to kneel and then stand with out Emil's help.

Reid checked his front pocket for the square shaped box just to calm his nerves and then he pushed his chair backwards and went down on one knee.

"Emily as you know you are the love of my life and I honestly do not know where I would be had you not picked up your phone that night. So Emily Prentiss will you marry me?" Reid said tears rolling down his face

"Yes Reid, one hundred times yes!" Emily said tears also streaming down her face

Reid then stood up by himself and enveloped Emily in a huge hug.

"Reid! You did that all on your own!" Emily exclaimed

"The doctor said I don't need my wheelchair any more." Reid said

"Oh Reid! 2 surprises in one day, I couldn't be more happy."

"Now we should get down to that interview with the news station, but I was just thinking that I forgot my shoes. So I think today will be my last day in my wheelchair only because I forgot my shoes." Reid said with a laugh

"Only you would forget your shoes." Emily said between laughs

"Thats true." Reid said

Emily and Reid walked down the main hallway towards Andrea's office where the interview would be taking place. When they walked in they were greeted with camera women and mic's being clipped on their shirts.

"Hello Dr. Reid I am James and I will be conducting this interview. I am going to assume that you are Emily Prentiss." James said

"You would be correct." Emily said fiddling with the ring on her finger

"When did you guys get engaged?" James asked

"10minutes ago." Emily said with a chuckle

"Well I know what I am going to lead this interview with. Okay so Cindy is going to give you a countdown from three and on one that's when the camera will begin rolling. Also this isn't live so we can edit things out and such." James said with a smile

Cindy had three fingers up then 2 and then one signaling the beginning of the interview.

"Hello Virginia I am here tonight with an Engineer and a Forensic Psychologist. Dr. Spencer Reid and his fiancee Emily Prentiss. I would just like to start off by saying congratulations on your engagement and congratulations on receiving the prestigious Marion Grant." James said

"Thank you." Emily said

"Thank you as well. I was honestly surprised to achieve such a prestigious grant. I thought I was going to be beat that's for sure. It is a true honor." Reid said

"So next I would like to tell you a bit about our couple her. Emily Prentiss moved around a lot as a child and then started working at the FBI in the BAU with Reid here. Then from there started working at Interpol and then at the University of Virginia. Dr. Spencer Reid grew up in Las Vegas and then went to a few post secondary institutions to achieve his his impressive portfolio of degrees. He then joined the FBI's BAU and then fell into a coma following an attack. Then you joined the staff here at the University of Virginia. What made you want to leave the FBI behind and start teaching?" James asked

"I had been part of the BAU long enough to of had my fair share of experiences, being kidnapped, drugged, shot and then put into a coma and having to use a wheelchair. So I think this was best for my life span and my mental health."

"Emily what about you?" James asked

"Just as Dr. Reid said the BAU is not an easy career for anyone and I have had my own experiences with being kidnapped, nearly killed and shot so I decided to leave the BAU and work for Interpol. But I was starting to hate going into work and having to constantly look over my shoulder. So I came to Virginia and started teaching Forensic Psychology and now I love coming to work everyday."Emily said

"That is really an amazing set of stories and I think that this University is lucky to have both of you. You have both gone through many different things and it has taken strength and determination but you both got to where you are now and for that I think you both deserve a round of applause. Now I would love to chat some more but unfortunately I didn't get much time for this segment so I will have to end it here." James said


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everybody!

Swearing in this chapter! Time for Emily to kick some BAU ass! :)

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

ass kicking

To be beaten senseless because you God damn definitely deserve it.

Not to be confused with kick-ass, shit-kicking,ass kissing or getting the shit kicked out of you.

We were having a kick-ass good time shootin' the shit and kickin' the shit out of this guy who needed an ass kicking. So kiss my ass.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The team was stuck at work finishing paperwork when Garcia came running out of her lair.

"Guys look whose on the news!" Garcia yelled

Garcia turned the tv on and turned up the volume so it was loud enough to drown out the bullpen.

"It that Spence?" JJ asked

"That's our Genius."

"Garcia tun that up please." Hotch said coming and taking a seat in front of the television.

 **On the tv**

"Hello Virginia I am here tonight with an Engineer and a Forensic Psychologist. Dr. Spencer Reid and his fiancee Emily Prentiss. I would just like to start off by saying congratulations on your engagement and congratulations on receiving the prestigious Marion Grant." James said

"Thank you." Emily said

"Thank you as well. I was honestly surprised to achieve such a prestigious grant. I thought I was going to be beat that's for sure. It is a true honor." Reid said

"So next I would like to tell you a bit about our couple her. Emily Prentiss moved around a lot as a child and then started working at the FBI in the BAU with Reid here. Then from there started working at Interpol and then at the University of Virginia. Dr. Spencer Reid grew up in Las Vegas and then went to a few post secondary institutions to achieve his his impressive portfolio of degrees. He then joined the FBI's BAU and then fell into a coma following an attack. Then you joined the staff here at the University of Virginia. What made you want to leave the FBI behind and start teaching?" James asked

"I had been part of the BAU long enough to of had my fair share of experiences, being kidnapped, drugged, shot and then put into a coma and having to use a wheelchair. So I think this was best for my life span and my mental health."

"Emily what about you?" James asked

"Just as Dr. Reid said the BAU is not an easy career for anyone and I have had my own experiences with being kidnapped, nearly killed and shot so I decided to leave the BAU and work for Interpol. But I was starting to hate going into work and having to constantly look over my shoulder. So I came to Virginia and started teaching Forensic Psychology and now I love coming to work everyday."Emily said

"That is really an amazing set of stories and I think that this University is lucky to have both of you. You have both gone through many different things and it has taken strength and determination but you both got to where you are now and for that I think you both deserve a round of applause."

 **Bullpen**

Garcia turned off the tv and turned to the team.

"When the hell did he get out of the hospital?" Morgan asked visibly upset

"We did stop going to see him and then stop answering the calls from the hospital." JJ said

"Another question. When did Emily get to Virginia?" Rossi asked

"I think we owe him a visit." Hotch said

"I don't know where he's living." Morgan said

"Umm. Hello… Computer genius here. Did you forget that?" Garcia said

"Sorry baby-girl." Morgan said

Garcia went back to her lair and emerged 5 minutes later with a slip of paper.

"Reid and Emily live right beside campus, floor 18 apartment 10." Garcia said

"Let's go." Hotch said

The team piled into the SUV's and started the drive to Reid and Emily's apartment.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"So how would you like to destroy your chair?" Emily asked

"I'm not sure I want to just yet." Reid said

"Why's that?" Emily asked

"Well the doctor and physical therapist did say that I didn't have to use it anymore but they also said that if my legs are giving me pain I need to use it again." Reid said

"So you have the possibility of needing the wheelchair still." Emily said

"That's right. The doctor was also saying that for some reason the muscles are never going to go back to what they were and I need to be prepared for the day that I will need to use the wheelchair full time and not be able to walk. Since it is a very real possibility." Reid said

"Let's not dwell on that right now, why don't we go back to your lecture hall and finish-up today's work." Emily suggested

"Sounds good." Reid said kissing Emil's hand

"I'll go grab my stuff." Emily said after kissing Reid's hand

Reid went into his lecture hall and started wiping off the whiteboards before taking a seat at his desk and getting out some work to be marked and given back tomorrow. Emily came in 5 minutes later and look a seat on the other side of Reid's desk and started doing her marking and making up her lesson plan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The team had arrived at Reid and Emily's apartment and pressed the buzzer three times before walking back down towards the SUV's.

"They might still be at the University." Rossi said

The team walked over towards the University and went into the wings with the lecture halls. On the wall it shows professors and their lecture halls, Reid was the 4th one down so they decided to check there.

The team quietly walked down the hallway and looked in the door to see Spencer and Emily doing their work at Reid's desk. They were about to go in when Reid got up from his wheel chair and did a shaky walk over to Emily and envelope her in a hug before saying something and walking over towards his office. The team decided now was the best time to go in and talk to Emily before Reid came back out.

Emily heard the door open and looked up in awe to see the team standing in Spencer's lecture hall.

"Well its about fucking time! What is wrong with all of you? He thinks you all hate him and don't care about him. Why do you think he didn't contact you when he woke up? His GP couldn't even get in contact with any of you. That box of his pictures and memories he's given you was a real great gesture for don't come back we don't want you. Fuck you all. That's all I have to say." Emily said in a hushed voice

"You don't understand Emily." Morgan said

"See that's the thing. I do understand. I understand so much that he asked me to marry him. What I don't understand is how a team, family-unit can just push a member to the sidelines. Care to explain that one?" Emily asked

"What were we supposed to do?" JJ asked

"You were supposed to fucking support your friend, someone you consider family. You have no idea what he has gone through since he called me the night he got out of the hospital. Had I not been in Virginia he would have gone without food for god only knows how long, I came over and he showed me his progress walking and then I took him to go get groceries. He has worked harder than any of you apparently. He is teaching a top level class and just got an amazing grant to accompany it. He said to me last night that he never wants to see any of you again. How does that make you feel to know that someone you used to consider family never wants to see you again?" Emily said

Before anyone got to answer Reid walked out head down reading a piece of paper.

"Em, can you come take a loo-" Reid looked up and was unable to finish his sentence when he looked up and saw his old team standing in his lecture hall

The paper that was in Reid's hand was being crumpled as he looked at the team, he was filled with anger and he didn't have time for any of these people.

"Out." Reid said white hot anger evident

"At least let us explain." Garcia said

"No you will shut up and listen to me for once. I woke up alone, nobody by my side when I came out of a coma. The doctor had to tell me that he was unable to contact any of you. Then I get my patient bag and see my badge isn't in it. So that tells me I am no longer welcome at the BAU. So I get into my wheelchair and go back to my apartment and see its not longer my apartment and that all of my belongings have been put into a storage locker. That was a warm welcome. So I go to the library and get an interview at the University and get the job, then I go and get a new apartment by the University and hire some movers to help move me in. Then I am moved in but I don't have any food and also no way of getting food back to my apartment. So that left me with 2 choices call the people who abandoned me or starve. Then I thought why not call Emily, she came over and helped me get some food into the apartment so I wouldn't starve. So you tell me how you would like to explain that one. Explain how you just push someone to the side and completely forget them. Oh by the way the box with every memory I ever gave any of you in it was a great compliment to that day. So yes I would love to hear your explanation as to what the fuck is wrong with all of you." Reid said


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody!

By popular demand little geniuses have been added.

I also have tannerose5 and ahowell1993 to thank for all the amazing ideas, it really helps to move the story along. Thanks again!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

preg·nant

ˈpreɡnənt/

 _adjective_

adjective: **pregnant**

 **1**.

(of a woman or female animal) having a child or young developing in the uterus.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The team was stunned to hear Reid talking to them like this because it was completely out of character for Reid.

"Reid I think we all dropped the ball on this one huge but you need to understand that we couldn't go back day after day and just sit waiting for you to wake up." Hotch said

"I never said you had to come everyday, but you could have at least kept in touch with the hospital. When I woke up and my GP has to tell me they he cannot get in tough with any of you and then I get my patient bag and my badge is gone it sends a pretty good message." Reid said

"Reid you have every right to be mad at us and I know it will take time to get back to where we were if we ever do but please just let us try." JJ said

"I just want you all gone, if I want a friendship with any of you I will make contact. But only then." Reid said

Without another word the team turned around and left closing the door behind them.

 **BAU Team**

"Well that went about as expected." JJ said

"I hope he does try to contact us, and I really hope he does. Jack has constantly been asking for him and I assume Henry has too." Hotch said

"He has and I have been making excuses but he is beginning to get impatient." JJ said

"He needs to calm down and take a pill." Morgan said

"Morgan had it been you in Reid's position I can only imagine how angry you would be at us so why don't you calm down and let this blow over as much as it can before you go storming in." Hotch said

 **Lecture Hall**

"I honestly don't know if I want to befriend them again." Reid said

"Whatever you decide I am behind you 100% Spencer." Emily said

"Would you like to go out for a drink tonight?" Reid asked

"I don't think that would be advised doctor." Emily said with a smile

"No way. Are you?" Reid asked

"I was waiting for a good time to tell you. But it seems now was the best time." Emily said

"How many weeks? Or do you not know yet?" Reid asked

"I'm not sure but I found out last week." Emily said

"Oh Em, this is such amazing news. I'm going to be a dad!" Reid yelled

"Yes you are and I cannot wait to see you in action." Emily said

"I think this means dinner. What do you think?" Reid asked

"I couldn't agree more, after-all I am eating for 2." Emily said

 **Flashback- JJ**

"Where uncle Spencer?" Henry asked

"Uncle Spence is busy Henry, just play with your toys and stop asking please." JJ said

"When is Uncle Spencer coming over Mummy?" Henry asked

"Uncle Spencer is away Henry. Finish your school work." JJ said

"Does Uncle Spencer love me Mummy?" Henry asked

"I am sure he does Henry, please finish dinner." JJ said to Henry

"Why does Uncle Spencer hate me Mum?" Henry asked

"Why did you ask that Henry?" JJ asked

"He never comes to play with me." Henry said

"I don't know Henry!" JJ yelled

Henry started crying and ran to his room.

 **Flashback- Hotch**

"Dad, can Uncle Spencer come over and help me build with my Lego?" Jack asked

"Uncle Spencer is sick so he wont be coming over." Hotch answered

"Daddy, I need some help with my math from Spencer. Can I call him?" Jack asked

"Spencer will not be able to come over Jack. He is visiting family." Hotch answered

"Your babysitter will be here soon, please behave." Hotch said

"Is it Spencer?" Jack asked with excitement

"No it isn't Spencer, it is Uncle Derek." Hotch said

"Oh..." Jack said going to his room.

"Can I invite Uncle Spencer to my birthday Dad?" Jack asked

"Spencer isn't coming Jack. We've been over this." Hotch said

"But why Daddy? You always say he's busy. Spencer never used to be busy." Jack said

"Jack I am going to take you to see Spencer so you can understand why he isn't coming to visit you. Does that sound like a good idea? You should bring a book to read to him." Hotch said

 **Present**

"This is a wonderful restaurant Spencer." Emily said

"I used to come here almost every week for take out, they knew me by name." Reid said

"I am going to assume that's why we got a table before anyone else." Emily said

"That would be correct." Reid said

"Theoretically speaking, if it was a boy what would you want to call him?" Emily asked

"I have always like the name Ethan. It means safe and strong." Reid said

"And a girl?" Emily asked

"Madison if it were a girl would be my top pick."

"Both lovely names. Who knows maybe it'll be twins and a boy and a girl. The we can have Ethan and Madison." Emily said

"That would be cool but freaky at the same time." Reid said

"Oh, I was also thinking and have you talked to your Mum since you went into a coma?" Emily asked

"I have sent her letters daily since I got out but I haven't gotten down to see her at all." Reid said

"We could take a trip out, I would love to meet her again." Emily said

"This weekend?" Reid asked

"Sounds like a plan." Emily said

 **Friday Night**

"Do you have the passports?" Emily asked

"I have the passports and the tickets." Reid said

"Okay just checking, I would hate to get to the airport without the essentials." Emily said

"Are you ready to go? The cab is here." Reid asked

"Put the key in the lock. I am just putting my necklace on." Emily said

Emily emerged from the bedroom with her bag and phone and kissed Reid before going to press the elevator button. Reid locked the door and soon joined Emily in the elevator on their way down to the awaiting cab. They got into the back and Emily rested her head on Reid's shoulder and clasped hands with Reid before falling into a light sleep. Emily was awoken by Reid shaking her shoulder.

"Someone was tired." Reid said

"Hey leave me alone I am creating life here." Emily said with a laugh

"Aww, how far along if you don't mind my asking." the cab driver asked

"Almost 2 weeks now." Emily said

"Congratulations and have a good flight." The cab driver said

"Thanks!" Reid and Emily said


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody! Again, the ideas my reviewers come up with are pure gold! So I thank all of you and I give all of you some virtual cake

I just wanted to address the passport thing. I am a frequent flyer and I always use my passport even if it's just within Canada so that's why Reid and Emily needed the passports.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Emily were now through customs and were waiting at the baggage carousel to get their bags and then get into the rental car to go and see Diana.

"Well someone slept nicely." Emily said

"Just like a baby, thanks. Your shoulder was nice a comfy, I am glad we decided on first class. Ahh the leg room." Reid said with a smile

"It's a good thing I love you." Emily said

"Thanks hun. I wasn't asleep for the entire flight I confess, I started to think that maybe I was to hard on the team. I cant imagine having to sit by someones bedside waiting for them to wake up." Reid said

"Reid I am going to give you my honest opinion here, you had the right reaction to the situation at hand. They let you down in more ways than one."

"I think I am going to give Dave a call when we get a moment, he was like a surrogate father to me." Reid said

"Spencer I respect your decision fully, you do what you need to do to be happy." Emily said

"Thanks Em." Reid said

"Well that is why you're marrying me after all, for my wits and intelligence." Emily said with a smile

"I was thinking about that, like the wedding. So hear me out. I don't know how much longer my Mum is going to be here and I want her to be at the wedding, so I was wondering if you would be okay with getting married in Vegas with my Mum." Reid asked

"I love that idea Spence." Emily said

"I was also thinking that I could call Rossi and see if he would marry us. You okay with that too?" Reid asked

"I love that idea." Emily said

"I will call him in the morning and set everything up." Reid said

"Sounds good to me. I have an off white summer dress in my bag I could wear that." Emily suggested

"I always have my dress shirts and pants so I am all set." Reid said

"I have our bags so why don't we head to the hotel now and get some sleep and possibly a few other things before our wedding." Emily said with a smirk

"Couldn't agree more."

 **Next Morning**

"Morning sleeping beauty." Reid said

"When did you get up?" Emily asked

"Around 4." Reid said

"Am I right to assume you already have everything in place for the wedding tonight?" Emily asked

"Down to the rings." Reid said

"Can I peak?" Emily asked

"Sure I think you'll like it." Reid said as he grabbed the boxes out of his jacket

"They are Doctor Who themed. They have each others name engraved into it in circular gallifreyan." Reid said

"Oh Spencer, I love them. How on earth did you get them in time?" Emily asked

"I have a few friends in Las Vegas." Reid said

"Well they did an amazing job. I couldn't have thought of anything more amazing than these." Emily said

"Well you better get ready then, Rossi is going to be here in 2 hours and we still have to see my Mum first. Your breakfast is in the microwave, I got it from the Hotel room service." Reid said

"I love you." Emily said

"Ooo. I think I might love you more." Reid said

"Oh doctor are we forgetting that I love you most." Emily said

"Ugh, you win." Reid said

 **Reid's phone call to Rossi**

Reid dialed Rossi's number and started for a few minutes before pressing call on his phone.

"Agent Rossi."

"Hi Dave it's Reid I was wondering if I would be able to talk to you." Reid said

"Sure thing. Whats up." Dave asked

"Well Emily and I are in Las Vegas visiting my Mum and we wanted to get married with while my Mum is still alive and we were wondering if you would be able to marry us." Reid said

"I would love nothing more. I am going to assume nobody else on the team knows?" Dave asked

"That would be correct. I am ready to rekindle our friendship but not there's yet." Reid said

"When would you like me there?" Rossi asked

"Today if possible." Reid said

"Done, I will tell Hotch a little white lie and be at the airport in no time. Text me the address of your hotel and where you are getting married

"I have booked the hall at the Hotel and they are as they put it 'prettying it up for us'. And the address is 6 Brookhaven Road." Reid said

"Sounds good. I will be there as fast as I can." Rossi said

"Thanks again Rossi." Reid said

"Anytime Spencer." Rossi said then hung up.

 **Rossi at the BAU**

"Well that was a happy conversation." JJ said coming into Rossi's office

"Yes it was. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and speak with Hotch." Rossi said

"Oh… Okay." JJ said

Rossi walked to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said

"Hi Aaron I was wondering if I would be able to take a few days off." Rossi said

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked

"Just some family stuff. I wont be long, three days at most." Rossi said

"Sounds good Dave, I hope everything is alright." Hotch said

"Me too. Thanks Aaron" Rossi said

 **Present**

Reid and Emily were at Bennington and were conversing with Diana in the common area.

"Spencer I was so worried about you. I didn't get letters for such a long time I thought the worst." Diana said

"I was in a coma from being attacked in my apartment. But don't worry I don't work for the FBI anymore. I now work at the University of Virginia with Emily." Reid said

"Your fiancee I see." Diana said

"I knew you'd notice. I wanted to ask if you would come to our wedding later today." Reid said

"It would mean so much to Spencer and I if you were there, my Mum is over seas and my father isn't in the picture. So at least having one parent between the 2 of us at the wedding would be amazing." Emily said

"Well I was waiting for my invitation." Diana said

"Thanks Mum." Reid said

Reid left Emily and Diana to talk some more while he went to speak with Dr. Norman.

"Dr. Norman I was wondering how my Mum has been doing in my absence?" Reid asked

"She was doing horribly while you were absent but now that you are here she seems to be doing much better. One thing I did notice was that she has been much more lucid in the past few weeks so I would cherish that before it goes away." Dr. Norman said

"Oh I will. I was also wondering if I would be able to take her out for the rest of the day." Reid said

"Of course. Just fill our the sign out sheet and you're all set." Dr. Norman said

"Thanks again Dr. Norman." Reid said

"Anytime Dr. Reid."

Reid went over and signed Diana out before going back over to Emily and telling them they were all set and ready to go get married.

 **Hotel**

Reid, Emily and Diana were all in the hotel room getting ready for the wedding. The came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Diana said

"David Rossi I assume?" Diana asked

"In the flesh." Rossi said

"Come on in and see the 2 love birds." Diana said

"Thanks for doing this Dave it means a lot." Reid said

"I honestly didn't think that you would contact any of us again let alone me. Don't get me wrong I am happy that you did. But after what we did I didn't think you ever wanted contact with any of us ever again." Dave said

"It is going to take me a long time to get back to where I was with the rest of them but I looked up to you like a father figure and I don't have one so it was easier to forgive and forget in your case." Reid said

"Well either way I thank you for letting me back in and for giving me the honor of marrying us." Rossi said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

What's that can I hear wedding bells?

I think I can in the next chapter.

Stay Tuned


	12. Chapter 12

I wish this was another chapter but it isn't this is an authors note/ PSA.

This community that has been build around has been a mostly positive one, one that I for the most part find myself proud to be a part of. I have received information that one person is bullying some reviewers and this is the second time I am receiving notice of this. I want this community to be as friendly as possible and I don't want a community ripped apart because someone is not respecting other people opinions.

When I am writing a new chapter I do look at the reviews and see what everyone wants and some ideas I agree with and others I don't. But what I chose to write is ultimately my choice and going around bullying people is not right and I will remove the story if it continues to be a problem.

People can have different opinions and are free to express those opinions in the review section, within reason of course. But when people stop reviewing because they are receiving hate I take that personally. So I would like to respectively ask the person doing this to stop please so we can continue to be a polite community.

So please respect one another and enjoy the story.

\- Emma


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody!

I hope the last chapter cleared everything up. I would also like to point out that Reid is not going to reconnect with the team any time soon. That is going to be long down the road.

Now without further ado the wedding!

Wedding with a teensy little twist that doesn't effect the plot.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Oh Reid I thought that maybe we should have a few more people to witness so I tolf the Hotel staff that they could come if they wanted to. Hope that's okay." Rossi said

"I think that's a great idea." Reid said

"Well then there is no time like the present to get this started." Emily said

Since Emily didn't have her father at the wedding Diana was walking her down the aisle. Reid and Rossi were now inside the hall waiting for Emily and Diana.

Rossi turned to Reid "You ready for this?" Rossi asked

"More ready than ever!" Reid said

"Press play Tim!" Rossi said to Tim who had the wedding march on his phone

The door's at the back of the hall opened and there stood Emily and Diana, they began walking down the aisle and then Reid lost it and started to let tears fall.

"Reid, it's okay to cry. I did at all three of my weddings ." Rossi whispered

The wedding photographer Rossi had hired was doing an amazing job of capturing Reid and Emily's emotions.

 **Lobby**

"Where the hell is everyone?" Hotch asked

"I can hear music coming from down here." Morgan said pointing towards the hall

"Let's go and see then. I am tired and I want to take a load off." JJ said

The team walked down towards where the music was coming from.

"That's the wedding march." JJ said

The team got to the door's of the hall and were stunned to see what was going on inside.

"So that's why Rossi wanted time off." Hotch said

"I am going to give that kid such a what for. Why the hell didn't we get an invite?" Morgan asked irate

"Morgan you need to keep your emotions in check. Reid has his reasons and as I have to keep pointing out to you they are valid!" Hotch said

"Why don't we go to our rooms, we weren't invited and therefore are unwelcome." JJ said

"Sounds like a plan. We have to be at the police station early anyways." Hotch agreed

So the team went back to there rooms and decided not to interfere with the matters of their old team mates.

 **Wedding**

Reid was not bawling his eyes out at seeing Emily walk down the aisle and how beautiful her wife was. Diana had given Emily to the front stage and was now sitting and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Spencer and Emily an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. I, Spencer, take you Emily, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

I, Emily, take you, Spencer, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Rossi said

Reid grabbed the rings from his pant pocket and slid it onto Emily's finger before Emily followed suit.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Rossi said

Reid and Emily shared a loving and passionate kiss before turning to the crowd to announce the pregnancy.

"We were waiting for a good time but now seems as good as any to say that Emily is pregnant!" Reid said with excitement

The entire room erupted into applause and hugging around, even the hotel staff who didn't know Emily, Rossi and Reid were hugging and clapping. A lady from the audience came to the front of the room and grabbed the microphone.

"My name is Ashley and I would just like to say congratulations to the happy couple! I have also arranged for this room to be converted into a dining hall so dinner is on us!"

"I can't thank you enough." Emily said giving Ashley a hug

"We wanted to. We have never had a wedding here so this is really quite exciting for all of us." Ashley said

The hotel staff started bringing in tables and putting chairs around them before bringing out the buffet for the staff and them to enjoy.

"I don't think I could have asked for a better wedding." Emily said to Reid and Rossi

"This has been amazing and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone other than you." Reid said kissing Emily

"Aww thanks." Emily said resting her head on Reid's shoulder

Soon enough the hotel staff were done converting the hall into a dining hall and they were all sitting down eating and enjoying the food they were served. Then Reid went up to the front of the room.

"Emily Reid I would like to say a few words. You found me when I was in a very dark place but the minute you came into my life it was like opening the blinds and letting the sun in. I couldn't believe for a second someone as beautiful as you would ever fall in love with me. When we moved in together I started to feel whole again after feeling 'glass half empty' for too long. You are the sun on my darkest days and I hope I can bring that same light to your life. I also have a surprise for you." Reid said

Before Emily could ask what it was her Mum walked out beside Reid and Emily let tears of joy fall.

"Mum! I thought you had to work." Emily said

"I wasn't going to miss this for the world Em. I called Spencer and we set up the surprise. I wish I had seen the ceremony but I am sure Diana was as good as any to walk you down the aisle." Elizabeth said

"She was amazing." Emily said giving her Mum a hug

"Shall we get to the first dance then?" Elizabeth asked

"I think that would be a good idea." Reid said

Reid and Emily went to the middle of the room and _You're My Best Friend by Queen_ started playing.

It was a magical sight watching Reid and Emily dancing to an upbeat song for a change, it was a night full of love and affection between them both. _Once You're My Best Friend_ had finished playing _Down to Earth by Peter Gabriel_ started playing.

The Playlist for the night went

 _You're My Best Friend – Queen_

 _Down To Earth – Peter Gabriel_

 _Define Dancing – Thomas Newman_

 _First Date – Thomas Newman_

 _Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen_

 _Hail Rain and Sunshine – The Script_

 _Sabotage – Beastie Boys_

 _Hymn For The Weekend – Coldplay_

 _Let Her Go – Passenger_

 _Sledgehammer – Rihanna_

 _I Bet My Life – Imagine Dragons_

 _Life in Color – One Republic_

 _Can't Stop This Feeling – Justin Timberlake_

 _Wonderwall – Oasis_

At midnight the party finally ended, Emily and Reid were up in there room. Rossi had taken Diana back to Bennington long before midnight. The Hotel resumed it's quiet state and the night was now coming to a close and the married life was about to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everybody!

This is what I am calling the pregnancy chapter, I am going to try and fit all of the pregnancy into one chapter if possible. So strap in and enjoy the ride.

Bit of a time jump again but nothing serious. Also I have not had a child therefore, the stages in Emily's pregnancy might be off. I have done countless hours of research and that included asking my aunt whose a surgeon some very odd questions. Sorry in advance.

Bumpy ride ahead!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **1** **st** **Trimester Months 1 - 3**

Emily was teaching her class when suddenly she was out of breath and had to sit down for a few minutes.

"Mrs. Reid, are you okay?" a student asked

"Just a little winded. Ill be okay just give me a second." Emily said

Once Emily had regained her breath she went to stand but she felt very tired as if she had just run a marathon. So instead of standing she stat in her chair and taught like that for the remainder of her class.

Spencer had just finished his last class of the day and was looking forward to going home and having a nice warm shower with Emily. A knock came at the door and Emily came in holding an envelope.

"Nice to finally see you today. God class was running long." Spencer said

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Emily asked

"Bad." Reid said grabbing Emily's hands

"I have Preeclampsia." Emily said

"High blood pressure and protein in the urine that afflicts up to 8% of pregnant women. It can cause blood clotting and impaired kidney and liver function." Reid said

"Now for the good news. We are having twins!" Emily said excitedly.

"Oh Emily! This is amazing news!" Reid said kissing Emily

"I am glad I could cheer you up." Emily said

"Luckily preeclampsia is relatively easy to manage." Reid said

"No strenuous work is going to be so hard on me." Emily said jokingly

"Why don't we order in Indian while I finish up marking and then we can go home and have a nice warm shower together. How does that sound?" Reid asked

"Sounds peachy." Emily said

"Do you need anything from your office? I need to go to the lounge to grab a few things." Reid asked

"There is a pile of file folders in my office with a class list on top, if you could grab that it'd be great." Emily said

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Spencer said

Spencer left the room and made his was over to the lounge and had the biggest smile on his face, when he got into the lounge he was confronted with his old team. Something he didn't want to do for a very, very long time.

"Hey Reid." JJ said

"I can't, bye." Reid said turning around

Spencer didn't even bother grabbing his things before going to Emily's office and grabbing her things. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Rossi.

"Hey Dave." Spencer said

"Hi Spencer. How's married life going?" Rossi asked

"So far so good. I know I shouldn't be telling anyone this yet but I trust you wont tell anyone. Emily is pregnant with twins." Reid said

"È fantastico! (That's amazing!)" Rossi said giving Reid a hug

"Why don't you come back to my lecture hall, I am sure Emily would be pleased to see you." Reid said

"Right behind you." Rossi said

"I just have to grab Emily's things and then Ill be on my way." Reid said

"I wont be able to stay for long, we are technically on a case." Rossi said

"I will make it quick don't worry." Reid said

Rossi and Reid were walking down the hall towards Reid's lecture hall where Emily was patiently waiting.

"Emily look who I ran into." Reid said

"Dave!" Emily said

But as fast as Emily was getting up she fell down and started motioning to her neck.

"Ca-n-t b-r—eathe." Emily motioned

"I am calling 911." Dave said

Reid ran over with tears running down his face and put his ear to Emily's chest trying to figure out what was wrong with her. That's when he remembered he had an oxygen tank and mask in his office when he was doing a first aid class a few weeks back. Reid ran as fast as he could into his office and gabbed the tank and mask before running at top speed back to his ailing wife.

Reid turned the dial and held the mask over Emily's mouth and nose, this helped a little but no where near enough that she stopped clawing at her throat. As each minute passed she was getting more and more tired and was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Emily! I need you to stay awake. Please stay awake for me. Stay awake for the twins. Oh Emily please, I can't do this without you. I don't know how to do this. You are my sun, my everything. Please, please, please be okay." Reid said between sobs

Before Reid was able to say anything else the paramedics arrived and pushed Reid out of the way so they could assess Emily.

"Sir is there anything we should know?" the paramedic asked

"She is pregnant with twins and she has preeclampsia." Reid said wiping his tears

"We need to do a tracheotomy." The paramedic said to her colleague

The paramedic did the tracheotomy but it didn't solve the problem.

"Sir are you riding along?" the paramedic asked

"Yes." Reid said running along side the paramedics

The one paramedic grabbed her radio and started telling what was going on to the local hospital.

"We have a middle aged female, pregnant with preeclampsia. Sudden trouble breathing that the trach didn't fix. ETA is 5 minutes. Husband and friend are riding along with us." She said

As they were running out of the University they passed the team and Reid didn't even give a glance as his sole attention was on his wife.

 ***Team***

"Oh my god. Is that Emily?" JJ asked

"Yes it was. You guys continue on the case I am going with Spencer. I will keep you updated." Rossi said

"Let's go back to the BAU and see if what we have is enough for a profile." Hotch said

 ***Ambulance***

Reid and Rossi were sitting on the bench trying to stay out of the way as the ambulance attendant did her job trying to save Emily. Within 5 minutes they arrived at the hospital, Reid and Rossi were shoved into the waiting room and were told to wait until a nurse came and got them. Reid and Rossi were left with no information for three hours before a nurse came and brought them to a private room so they could talk to the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Reid and David Rossi. I am Dr. Nicole and I am in change of Emily's care." Dr. Nicole said

"How is she?" Rossi asked

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Emily came in with the inability to breathe that the trach didn't fix. We went and did an ultrasound on the lungs once we got her stabilized and found she had a pulmonary edema. So once we got all of the fluid build up out of her lungs we went to see if we could find a cause. We started with the heart and found that Emily has congestive heart failure. The congestive heart failure caused the pressure in the blood vessels in the lungs to rise and thus caused a build up of blood in the vessels and as the pressure built in the vessels fluid from the blood was pushed into the lungs causing the respiratory distress." Dr. Nicole explained

"So is she going to be okay?" Reid asked

"Because this was not found earlier in life the medication we would normally give in this case would not work. The only viable option in this case is a heart transplant. The bad news about the heart transplant is that most often take 6 months before we get a donor heart. Since Emily also has preeclampsia bed rest is the best thing for that. So by my recommendation she is to stay at the hospital until she receives her donor heart." Dr. Nicole said

"Can we see her?" Reid asked

"Yes, she is awake but I want to prepare you for what you are going to see. Emily is hooked up to an external heart pump to take the pressure off of the blood vessels and she has tubes coming out of both lungs." Dr. Nicole said

"Before I go I just have one question. What are the chances the twins are going to survive without deficits?" Reid asked

"At this point in time we will not know we have the fetal monitor on constantly so we can make sure they are okay. But as time goes on we will be able to determine more, sorry I don't have more information for you now." Dr. Nicole said

"If you will follow me I will take you to the ICU so you can see Emily." Dr. Nicole said

Reid and Rossi got up from where they were standing and followed Dr. Nicole to the ICU on the 12th floor so they could see Emily. When they arrived on the 12th floor they got out and Reid could already see his wife.

"I am going to need you to put shoe covers, a gown, gloves and a cap on before you can go into her room. This is only because we can't risk infection to her heart." Dr. Nicole said before going to the desk and filling in some paperwork

"She really knows her stuff." Rossi said

"Better hope so." Reid said flatly

Reid went over to Emily's room and opened the door so he and Rossi could go in and see how she is doing.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the scare." Emily said

"Well it wasn't your fault; you didn't know you had congestive heart failure that caused a pulmonary edema." Reid said

"So I take it were not ordering in Indian food?" Emily said

"I don't think so Em." Reid said

"Did she tell you how long it's going to take for a heart transplant?" Emily asked

"Yep, up to 6 months." Reid said

"Well then that's 6 months of resting, which I am not opposed to. I will miss teaching though." Emily said

"I could take over the classes you teach while I am on prep, but the rest will have to be handled by your assistant teacher." Reid said

"I would love nothing more." Emily said

"So how's being married?" Rossi asked

"It's amazing, I am still getting used to the ring on my finger though." Emily said

"It took me about a year to get used to mine, I kept dinging it on things." Rossi said

"I am so worried about it falling off or me running the engravings." Emily said

"That's understandable, I would be too. I wish with one of my marriages I would have thought of doing themed rings. It's a really cool idea." Rossi said

"Well I can't take all the credit, Ethan was the one who had the idea of engravings and I just suggested Doctor Who." Reid said

"Well I love it either way." Emily said

"Thanks hun." Reid said

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse came in and said

"Am I able to get a sleeping chair?" Reid asked

"Sorry, nobody is allowed to stay with patients in ICU. It's against policy. I am really quite sorry." The nurse said

"That's okay, no worries. I am sure you will spend time here and at the university. Just come when you can, don't let me hinder your classes." Emily said

"If I was allowed to give you a kiss I would but sadly I am not allowed. I will see you tomorrow, I took a day of leave tomorrow." Reid said

"Well in that case I will see you tomorrow." Emily said

"I love you soo much Em." Reid said a single tear running down his face.

"Please don't cry Spence." Emily said

"Sorry." Reid said wiping the tear away.

"Have a good night Rossi." Emily said

"You the same." Rossi said

Reid and Rossi then made their way out of Emily's room and over to the garbage bin so they could deposit the protective coverings they had to wear. Rossi turned to Reid when he heard sniffling, he grabbed Reid's shoulders and turned him so he was facing him. He then enveloped him in a huge hug.

"She is going to pull through. Just remember she survived Doyle." Rossi said

"I know, but I don't know how to do this. I cannot be here every second. What if something goes wrong here and I am not here to comfort her. I would be letting her down." Reid said

"She understands that you cant be here all the time. She just needs you to understand that she is in the best possible hands now." Rossi said

Reid wiped his tears and made his way out of the hospital and out to the sidewalk so he could walk home.

"The team is still here if you want a ride home." Rossi offered

"I am going to walk. Thanks though." Reid said

"Anytime. I will see you later." Rossi said waving

Reid had just closed the door to their apartment when an idea struck him. Wouldn't it be an amazing surprise for Emily to come home to a nursery? Reid immediately went online and started looking at nursery room ideas. Since they didn't know the genders yet he decided on unisex.

Once Reid had the basic ideas of what he wanted he went online to ikea and started to look at the cribs. Reid went on a buying spree that ended with cribs, textiles, paint, toys and anything else he though would cheer up Emily when she was allowed to come home.

When he was done he decided that he should try and get some sleep so he wasn't the walking dead for Emily tomorrow. That's when he realized he needed to finish grading the papers for his class that he wanted to get back. Instead he stayed up and marked essay upon essay until he was done, at which point he looked down at his watch and saw that the time was 6:00 am. If he got into the shower and ate he could get to the hospital in time for visiting hours. Reid was now walking out the door and making his way down to the hospital to see Emily with a big smile on his face. Keep her morale up he thought to himself.

When he got to the hospital however it was a different story. He came into the ICU and saw that Emily now had a tube down her throat, he went over to the information desk to ask Dr. Nicole what had happened.

"Can you tell me what happened to my wife please?" Reid asked

"Sure Mr. Reid. She went into respiratory distress during the night and we couldn't get control of it so we had to intubate. I am so sorry but only primary care givers are allowed in." Dr. Nicole explained

"Oh…okay." Reid said turning around

At this point tears were running down his face and he was making his way out of the hospital as fast as he could. Right now he needed some control and the went straight for the university so he could be in his office away from the world which was what he needed right now. But again this didn't go to plan either. He was walking through the halls of the University and he started to feel a weird sensation in his legs, almost like both of his legs had just suddenly fallen asleep. Before Reid was able to comprehend what was happening he fell over and was unable to gather any feeling in either of his legs.

That exact moment the team happened to come around the corner.

"Reid!" Rossi yelled running over

"Reid, hey you okay?" Rossi asked

"Just lost feeling in my legs. My chair is in my office would you be able to grab it?" Reid asked

"Sure thing." Rossi said getting up and running to Reid's office

The team stood in shock, staring at Reid.

"Did nobody ever tell you people staring is rude?" Reid asked rhetorically

"Well it's not like you want to converse with us anyways." Morgan said

"That would be correct Derek. In any other circumstance. I assume Dave has told you about Emily?" Reid asked

"Yes." Hotch said

"She took a turn for the worse last night. I cannot see her. That is why I am here." Reid said

"Sorry to hear that Reid." JJ said

"About as sorry as you were when you didn't bother to answer my doctor's calls?" Reid asked anger growing

Nobody said anything because neither party wanted to get onto that topic because it never ended good. 2 minutes later Rossi came running around the corner with Reid's chair.

"I hate to ask this Dave but could you help me up?" Reid asked

"No problem." Rossi said

"You good from here?" Rossi asked

"Yes I think so. Thanks Rossi." Reid said

"Prego. (You're welcome.)" Rossi said

Reid began wheeling away towards his office, he was feeling a range of different emotions none of which were good. When Reid got to his lecture hall he opened the door and then slammed it behind him before doing the same with his office door.

"THIS ISNT FAIR!" Reid yelled to an empty office

Once Reid had calmed himself down he got back to work and began grading the online assignments and creating lesson plans and exams for later on in the term.

 ***2 Wees Later (1-month marker) ***

Reid was going in to check on Emily and see how the babies were doing, it was time for the twin's weekly checkup and Reid liked to be there since Emily couldn't. Reid had started taking training at the hospital so he could be in the room with Emily and keep an eye on her and the growing children inside.

"I just wish she would wake up." Reid said looking dejected

"Spencer I wish I could give you some insight. Sadly, I majored in the tiny humans." Rebecca

"Thanks Rebecca." Reid said

"So shall we get to the twins then?" Rebecca asked

"Id, love to." Reid said

"Okay so here on the left here is little Ethan and on the right is Madison." Rebecca said

"I wish I knew the sexes, I might be calling Ethan Madison." Reid said with a laugh

"Well generally at 18 – 20 weeks' gender can be determined. So hopefully by then we are able to tell." Rebecca said

"I have been counting down the days." Reid said

 ***1-month Later (2-month marker) ***

Reid was strolling into the hospital completely oblivious to the fact a big surprise was waiting in Emily's room. When Reid got to the ICU Dr. Nicole came over and blocked his view of Emily's room.

"Good morning Spencer." Dr. Nicole said

"Good morning doctor." Reid said

"I have a big surprise for you, but I am going to have to blindfold you." Dr. Nicole said with a grin on her face

"Alright." Reid said confused

Dr. Nicole put the blindfold on Reid and then started directing him towards Emily's room. Once Dr. Nicole had gotten Reid into Emily's room he pulled over a chair and got Reid to sit down and wait a minute.

"Okay take the blindfold off." Dr. Nicole said

Reid slowly took off his blindfold and the sight in front of him brought him to tears, sitting up was his amazingly beautiful wife Emily.

Emily extended her arm and started rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down.

"Spence if you don't stop crying I am going to start and I am never going to stop." Emily said

"S-s-sorry." Reid said

"Deep breaths." Emily said

When Reid had finally gotten his breath back and had stopped crying he went to give Emily a hug since it had been forever since he was last allowed to touch her.

"Oh it's been so long Emily." Reid

"Sorry about that." Emily said

"It wasn't your fault, nothing could have been done to prevent it." Reid said

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Emily said

"Well actually yes. I started work on the nursery. Dave has been helping me when he isn't busy." Reid said

"Do I get pictures?" Emily asked

"They are all in your bedside table. I take pictures everyday to show the progress. FYI its not finished yet." Reid said

Reid opened the top drawer and grabbed a pastel green photobook. Around half of the pages were filled with pictures. Reid handed Emily the book and waited until she was finished looking through them.

"Spence this is amazing. I didn't know you were this handy." Emily said

"Well I wasn't before, I looked up a lot on YouTube and Rossi helped me with the things I couldn't get from YouTube." Reid explained

"This is absolutely amazing!" Emily said

"Well I would love to stay longer but I have to get to the University. Your students are taking the midterm today." Reid said

"Have fun." Emily said

"Loads." Reid said kissing Emily before walking out

 ***1-month later (3-month marker) ***

Reid was at home after a very long day at work. Turns out taking a class of university students on a field trip is quite exhausting. Reid's dinner was reheating in the oven and all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. But he knew he had to do some more work on the nursery. Once Reid heard the timer go off in the kitchen he grabbed plates and utensils and set the table. He went to the oven to grab his dinner and went back out to the dining room. When he set down his dinner he then realized he had set a place for Emily as well. This had been happening more and more often and it was staring to take its tole on Reid. Not being able to eat dinner with his wife and not being able to see her other than at the hospital was getting Reid down.

"Why do things like this only happen to me?" Reid talking to himself

"Nothing can ever go right can it?"

"What did I do in a past life to bring this upon me? There was nothing I could have done to prevent this and I am no use to her or the doctors since I cannot fix anything!"

After a lengthy fight with himself he went straight to bed and didn't bother working on the nursery that night.

 **2** **nd** **Trimester Months 4 – 6**

 ***1** **st** **Month***

Reid was on his way in to see Emily since it was time for another checkup on the twins. Reid brought in a few cards from Emily's students because they were missing her and many of them had already come into the hospital to say hello to her and wish her all the best.

"Hey Em." Reid said

"Hey Spence." Emily said

"I have a few more cards from your students." Reid said

"I'd say they liked me." Emily said laughing

"Couldn't agree more." Reid said

"We ready to begin?" Rebecca asked

"I love seeing them." Emily said

"Then lets started!" Rebecca said joyfully

"So here is Ethan on the left and Madison on the right. What I am beginning to be concerned with is how much smaller Madison is than Ethan." Rebecca said

"Umm Rebecca can I ask a question?" Emily asked

"Sure thing." Rebecca said

"I feel like I'm bleeding." Emily said worry evident in her voice

Rebecca lifted up the bottom half of Emily's blanket to reveal blood.

"Okay Emily I am going to get you to the operating room and we are going to take a look and see what's going on." Rebecca said trying to remain calm

"I love you." Reid said to Emily

"I love you too." Emily said

Rebecca wheeled Emily out of her room and was then accompanied by Dr. Nicole to the operating rooms.

 ***Operating Room***

"Do you have an idea about the bleeding?" Dr. Nicole asked

"I think I know exactly what it is and I am seriously hoping that I am wrong." Rebecca said

"Extremely preterm birth?" Dr. Nicole asked

"Yes and for the sake of the parents after everything they have gone through I honestly hope it isn't." Rebecca said

"I hope so too." Dr. Nicole said

"Oh for fuck sakes." Rebecca said

"What?" Dr. Nicole said

"I am going to have to preform a C-section. I don't have a choice. They are both coming out now and I can't do anything about it." Rebecca said

"Scalpel." Rebecca said

"Get the incubators in here stat!" Dr. Nicole yelled

"Once the incubators were brought into the room and Emily was fully prepped Rebecca and Dr. Nicole started the procedure.

"Okay here comes Ethan." Rebecca said

Dr. Nicole grabbed the tiny 1-pound baby and brought him over to the incubator and he was rushed up to the NICU.

"Here is Madison." Rebecca said

The same was done to Madison and she was rushed up to the NICU.

Rebecca began closing and once she was done she made sure to wheel Emily back to Spencer herself and give Spencer the news that he had 2 babies.

"Spencer can I speak with you please?" Rebecca asked

"Sure." Reid said

Rebecca and Spencer walked out into the hall as they were wheeling Emily back inside.

"So I had to deliver Ethan and Madison. They are now in level 3 NICU and are getting constant round the clock care. Emily pregnancy wise is completely fine. She did amazing during the delivery and there were no complications from the preeclampsia." Rebecca said

"What is the odds that they will die." Reid asked

"They have about 5% chance of survival at this moment in time. But we are doing everything in our power to help them. When you go and see them I want you to be prepared. They are both hooked up to breathing machines so they have tubes down their throats. They are being fed intravenously. The skin will have a purplely blueish tinge and the skin is so thin that you will be able to see the veins underneath. They will also have lanugo which is the thin layer of hair covering their bodies. They are very thin because they did not have time to put fat on. They will not open their eyes and they will not have eyelashes." Rebecca explained

Reid decided that Emily needed her time to rest so he went upstairs to take his first look at his children.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody!

I am not going to kill off any more characters, just to let you all know.

Bit of AU with the after Tobias. Just an FYI.

Filler chapter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When Reid got to the level 3 NICU he was brought to tears by the sight of his 2 beautiful children and because of how tiny and fragile they looked. Rebecca came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder for some reassurance.

"Would you like to go in?" Rebecca asked

"Can I?" Reid asked

"With all the usual gear, of course." Rebecca said

"Thanks Rebecca." Reid said

When Reid had all of his gear on he followed Rebecca into the sealed room with the incubators and all of the medical equipment keeping his children alive.

"I have a good feeling about these 2." Rebecca said

"So do I." Reid said

"So how long will they be in level 3?" Reid asked

"They will be able to go to level 2 and then level 1 once they are stronger and have put on some weight. As of right now we need to keep them nice and healthy so they can grow and hopefully we can do that without any further complications." Rebecca asked

"So I guess time will tell then?" Reid asked

"At this point, yes." Rebecca said

"I still can't believe how far medical technology has come. Had they been born say 10-15 years ago they probably wouldn't have survived. Truly amazing work you're doing here Rebecca." Reid said

"Thank you Dr. Reid. Funny enough I wasn't going to go into this field." Rebecca said

"Oh really. What did you have in mind?" Reid asked

"Well I got pregnant when I was 16 and the baby was born at the same time as your 2 were. I was so scared and I was completely alone and didn't have anybody. My parents kicked me out and my boyfriend at the time told me he didn't need a baby in his life. But I had this nurse Janet who came and checked on me, since I got really sick after the C-section. She would come visit me and if I was feeling up to it she would take me to see my daughter. She took me in once I was well enough to be discharged and once my daughter was well enough she came home to. She helped me get my high school diploma and then helped me every step of the way when I was getting my medical degree." Rebecca said

"I had someone like that when I was still with the FBI, his name was Jason and I looked up to him as if he was my own father. When I got abducted by an UNSUB I went through a really rough patch afterword's and he was there every step of the way. He is most likely the reason I am here today." Reid said

"Do you believe in destiny Dr. Reid?" Rebecca asked

"I do and I don't. When I was in a coma a while back one of my friends died and well when I woke up my team from the FBI had abandoned me and nobody told me until I called Emily. I just repressed it and I haven't truly dealt with it. I haven't been to her grave or anything yet. I think it might be because I shot her after I was attacked and landed her in the hospital. I just think it would be wrong to visit her because I am partly to blame for her death. So in that case I do believe in destiny. But scientifically there is nothing to corroborate destiny being a thing. So I am torn between believing and not believing. You?" Reid explained

"I chose to believe in it only because of Janet and getting to where I am now. I honestly don't think I would be where I am right now had it not been for her. I am forever grateful for her. She should just be getting off her shift right now. Would you like to meet her?" Rebecca asked

"I would love to meet the woman who helped you." Reid said

Reid followed Rebecca to the nurse's lounge.

"Janet I have someone I would like you to meet." Rebecca said

"Oh? And who's that?" Janet asked

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid. His wife just delivered 2 extremely premature twins by C-section. I was telling him how you are the reason I am here today." Rebecca explained

"Medical doctor?" Janet asked

"No, I don't think I could do what you all do here." Reid said with a laugh

"It is very nice to meet you Dr. Reid. How is your wife doing?" Janet asked

"Well she has been in the hospital for over three months, going on four. She has congenital heart failure which caused a pulmonary edema. So Rebecca has been monitoring the twins progress up until a few hours ago when she had to deliver them. Right now she is just resting." Reid explained

"Well if anyone has to do that delivery it's Rebecca." Janet said

"Thanks Jan." Rebecca said

"Rebecca was saying how you brought her and he baby in. That is truly amazing of you, you raised a wonderful doctor." Reid said

"Well we all have our problems in life and Rebecca was willing to work through it all and not once did she give up. We dealt with the problems as they came in. I remember one day when Rebecca had class and I was called in and we couldn't get a sitter. Rebecca brought little Caylee to class with her. She is quite resourceful and I would like to take some credit for that." Janet said laughing

"Well I thank you for doing that all those years ago, otherwise who knows who I would have gotten. She is truly an amazing doctor." Reid said

"I couldn't agree more." Janet said

"Well I would love to stay but I want to check on Emily and see how she is doing." Reid said

"Of course." Janet said

Janet and Reid shook hands before Reid turned around and went back to check on Emily and Rebecca went to go check on her 2 newest patients.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody!

Again I am not a doctor nor do I have the childrens. I spend my day watching studio Ghibli movies and home school.

 _Thoughts are in italics_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid was sitting by Emily's bedside and was reading one of his first editions while holding her hand.

"She woken up yet?" Dr. Nicole asked

"Not yet." Reid said

"She is so strong. I hope she knows that." Dr. Nicole said smiling

"I hope so too." Reid said

Dr. Nicole walked out and Reid was left in silence waiting for Emily to wake up.

 _Am I really ready to be a father?_

 _What if I'm not a good dad?_

 _I don't want to be a screw up like my dad._

 _What if Emily never wakes up?_

 _What if Emily dies?_

Before Reid had anymore time to contemplate things he noticed that Emily was starting to stir.

"Emily?" Reid asked

"In the flesh." Emily said

"I have some good news and bad news."

"They died didn't they." Emily said

"No! No way. They are alive and up in level 3 NICU." Reid said

"Oh thank god." Emily said

"I went and saw them. We have a boy and a girl. So Ethan and Madison worked perfectly." Reid said

Emily for the first time since she was in the hospital let the tears flow.

"Tears of joy?" Reid asked

Emily only nodded.

"I know you can't go and see them so I did a thing." Reid said with a smile

Reid grabbed a tablet from his satchel turned it on and passed it to Emily.

"Now you can see them." Reid said

"Oh Spence. I cannot thank you enough." Emily said with a big smile

"No problem. I do have to admit though I was confused by the set up at first but Rebecca was more than willing to help." Reid said

"I cannot believe we have to beautiful twins. A boy and a girl. That's amazing." Emily said

 ***Beginning of the Third Trimester***

"I can't believe the twins are three months today!" Emily said looking at the tablet

"Well your loving husband only leaves the twins and you when we force him to go home and get sleep." Rebecca said

"The university has been so allowing during this time." Emily said

"Well they don't want to lose on of their top professors." Rebecca said

Rebecca barely had a chance to finish when Dr. Nicole came racing in.

"Rebecca get her prepped for surgery!" Dr. Nicole said before disconnecting some of Emily's leads and connecting them to portable machines

"It's your lucky day. New heart on the day the twins turn three months. Exciting!" Rebecca said

"Will you tell Spence?" Emily asked

"I haven't seen him today but I will see if I can get in contact with him." Rebecca said

 ***Spencer Reid***

Reid had gone to the book store to get some new books and pick up some books for Emily to read. It was a nice bright and sunny day and Reid was preforming math equations in his head, thus he didn't notice the group coming up behind him. A kick to the back of the knee was all it took to knock Reid onto his hands and knees.

"What the hell!" Reid said

"Give us what we want and nothing bad will happen." The man said

"I don't have anything you want!" Reid said

The group dragged Reid into the alley way and started pounding away at him. He was beginning to lose consciousness when he felt 2 very, very painful snaps. His leg was now broken in 2 places and he had no way of getting away from them.

What the group and Reid who was now unconscious failed to notice was the stream of FBI agents walking down the alley way, guns drawn.

"FBI! ON THE GROUND!" Hotch yelled

"YOU HEARD HIM!" Morgan yelled

"Oh my god. Guys it's Spence." JJ said

JJ called 911 and was trying to wake Reid, she stopped when she noticed the insane amount of swelling around his legs. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan had taken the group to the SUV and made sure they were not going anywhere fast.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked concern in his voice

"I don't know; I want to wake him because he might have a concussion but at the same time I don't want to wake him because he is going to be in immense pain from his leg. It looks to me as if its broken in 2 places." Rossi said

"I can hear the ambulance sirens so luckily they are close. Morgan, JJ and I are going to take the group down to the precinct and you can ride along if you want." Hotch said

"Id love that." Rossi said

Once the ambulance arrived they got Reid onto the gurney and into the ambulance with Rossi. The rest of the team was going to drop the group off and then head directly to the hospital.

 ***Ambulance***

"How long was he beaten for?" the ambulance attendant asked

"I don't know we were walking up the alley way looking for an unrelated suspect when we saw him being beaten up. His name is Spencer Reid." Rossi said

"I know who he is. I am in Emily's class that Spencer is teaching." She said

"Lucky you." Rossi said

"Sometimes I wish he would slow down but other than that I agree." She said

"Okay I have a middle aged man who was beaten, duration unknown. Possible concussion, leg broken, possibly in 2 places." She radioed in

"Patient drop off in ambulance bay 3 please. Staff awaiting arrival." He responded from the hospital

2 minutes later Reid was being taken out of the ambulance and Rossi was put in the waiting room and told there should be an update soon. Hotch, Morgan and JJ came running in not long after and took the available seats by Rossi.

"Any news?" Hotch asked

"Not yet. But I assume they would be telling Emily first anyways. Unless she is getting her heart transplant today. Excuse me I need to make a phone call." Rossi said getting up.

Rossi walked away from the curious agents and called Rebecca.

 ***Phone call***

"Dave?" Rebecca asked

"Hey Rebecca is Emily getting her heart transplant?" Rossi asked

"Yes we have been trying to reach Spencer but we can't seem to get a hold of him which is unusual." Rebecca said

"He was beaten in an alley way and he was brought in unconscious." Rossi said

"Come on up to floor 5. Just give the phone to the desk and they will let you through." Rebecca said

Rossi walked over to the desk and Rebecca said what she had to, to get Rossi into the restricted area.

"Okay I am in." Rossi said

"You feel like a secret agent now?" Rebecca said laughing

"Well I knida already am but I feel ultra special now. Maybe I should get a sparkly new badge." Rossi said

"I will work on that." Rebecca said

"Okay I am on floor 5." Rossi said

"Well you can hang up because I am right behind you" Rebecca said

 ***Present***

"Why did you have me come up here?" Rossi asked

"Spence is supposed to hold the twins today. They desperately need skin to skin touch and warmth." Rebecca said

"So I am doing daddy duties then?" Rossi asked

"You got a problem with that?" Rebecca asked

"Nope. I just don't want to hurt them. I never had children." Rossi said

"Well then welcome to daddy class 101. First thing I need is for you to take off your shirt." Rebecca said

"You what?" Rossi asked

"When you hold them you are going to be sitting in a rocking chair and they are going to be laying on your chest." Rebecca explained

"I see." Rossi said unbuttoning his shirt

Rossi was now situated in the rocking chair and had his shirt off. Rebecca then came over and handed Rossi little Ethan.

"Dave I am going to need you to be extra careful with Ethan as he has developed brittle bones and I don't need anymore setbacks. Also be conscious of all the wires." Rebecca said

"I think I might be more worried than you." Dave said with a laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everybody!

I still can't believe they got rid of Hotch. Now they are talking about bringing in 2 new people to the show. In my opinion I don't think it is going to get renewed after this season and I am honestly sad to see it go.

-Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 ***ER***

Janet had just been getting off of her shift when she heard the commotion from the ER; so she ran in to see if she could help when she saw who it was. Janet grabbed her call and dialed Rebecca.

 ***Phone call***

"Hi Jan." Rebecca said

"Do you have Dave with you?" Janet asked

"Yes and I know about Spencer. How about you come on up 5 and I will explain everything" Rebecca said

"On my way." Janet said

 ***ER***

"Okay I have a very minor concussion and his leg is broken in 2 places other than that he is fine." Dr. Lane said

"I am going to have to put some pins in place for this leg. I am hoping that he will be able to use it again. The way it broke leaves slim chance of that. From his chart I see he already has a wheelchair from when he woke up from his coma so at least we have that sorted." Dr. Dessen said

Dr. Lane and Dr. Dessen started moving Reid up towards the OR floor so they could set his leg.

 ***OR***

"Scalpel please." Dr. Dessen said

Dr. Dessen cut into Reid's leg in 2 places, 1 on the upperpart of his leg and one on the lower part. He then started placing the rods and the screws before he started closing. Once he had closed both of the openings he put a full leg cast on Reid, that went from the top of his thigh all the way to his foot and around his ankle.

"Okay can we get him to ICU please." Dr. Dessen said

"Yes Dr. Dessen." Dr. Lane said

Dr. Lane was bringing Reid to his room and on his way he passed by Dr. Nicole and Emily.

"Oh my god what happened to Spencer?" Dr. Nicole asked

"He was attacked walking back to the hospital apparently." Dr. Lane said

"Can you tell me when he wakes up please." Dr. Nicole requested

"Sure. I know he is going to be worried about Emily." Dr. Lane said

"Well luckily for Spencer Emily's heart transplant went extremely well. Now we just have to see if her body accepts the new organ." Dr. Nicole said

"Well I wish you and Emily all the best." Dr. Lane said

"Before I go I just wanted to ask. Is he going to walk again?" Dr. Nicole asked

"It is very slim at this point. But I am putting him into intensive physical therapy to try and get some movement at least." Dr. Lane said

"That is going to devastate him. He spent all the time once he woke up from his coma trying to walk again and he achieved that. I hope he doesn't get depressed about this new obstacle." Dr. Nicole said

"I have already arranged for the psychologist to come down and have a chat." Dr. Lane said

"Thanks. This has not been easy for any of them. I just hope Reid will want to see his twins, they have come too far to be abandoned." Dr. Nicole said

"I don't think he will. From what the ambulance attendants said he has just bought a bunch of books on parenting and taking care of extreme premature babies." Dr. Lane said

"Well that's a good thing to hear." Dr. Nicole said

Dr. Lane and Dr. Nicole then proceeded to put their patients in their respective ICU rooms.

 ***Rossi***

Rossi now had Madison sleeping on his chest and he was honestly loving it. He was rocking the chair ever so slightly and was constantly make sure that all of her leads were still connected.

"How's it going Dave?" Janet asked

"Pretty good I think. She's putting off a lot of heat." Rossi said

"That's a really good sign it means her internal body temperature regulation is doing its job." Janet said

"Okay I was beginning to get a little worried." Rossi said

"Trust me the first time I was working in the level 3 NICU I thought it was wrong too. Its just something You pick up on while doing the job." Janet said

"Do you have any news on Spencer yet?" Rossi asked

"I didn't even know he was in the hospital until I walked into the ER and saw him. Then Rebecca pulled me up here." Janet said

"I hope he's doing okay." Rossi said

"I hope so too. Rebecca went off to give Dr. Nicole a call so hopefully we will have some news soon." Janet said

Just as Janet finished talking Rebecca came in.

"Okay so I was able to get Spencer's chart. His left leg was broken in 2 places so Dr. Dessen put some pins and rods in but the likely hood of him walking again is very, very slim. Also Emily is out of surgery now and her heart transplant went extremely well." Rebecca said

"Well I guess that's better news than the both of them dying." Rossi said

"Yes. Would you like to go and see them Dave?" Rebecca asked

"I would love that." Rossi said

"Okay I am going to put Madison back in her incubator and then I will be up to join you." Rebecca said

"I will come up with Rebecca." Janet said

Rossi went to the elevator and once he got out he went straight for Reid's room and saw that he was awake.

"Hey Reid. How are you doing?" Rossi asked

"I don't even know Rossi. I honestly don't. Why does this shit keep happening to Emily and I?" Reid asked as the tears started to flow

Rossi came closer and brought Reid into a hug while he was trying to calm him down.

"Reid I need you to take some deep breaths for me please." Rossi said

Once Reid was calm enough Rossi grabbed a chair and sat down beside Reid's bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody!

I can't believe this is already chapter 18. This story was driven by all of your reviews. Thank you everyone!

Bit of swearing.

-Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Emily made it through surgery and she is doing just fine. She hasn't woken up yet but I am sure you will know when she does." Rossi said

"I just wish I had some sort of understanding as to why this keeps happening. Its like I attract the bad luck." Reid said

"I am sure that's not the case at all Spencer. You just need to stay strong and everything will work out fine." Rossi said

"Now I have a question for you. Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and JJ are sitting down in the waiting room. Would you like me to bring them up?" Rossi asked

Before Reid was able to give an answer a knock came at the door.

"Hello my name is Sam Hestens and I have been assigned to Spencer Reid as a psychologist." Sam said

"I didn't request a shrink." Reid said

"No, but your doctors did. They figured with the slim chance of ever walking again you would become depressed. That is why I am here. Now I assume you must be David Rossi." Sam said

"Yes I am." Rossi said

"I am going to request that Spencer and I do this alone but it is up to Spencer." Sam said

"I don't care anymore." Reid said in defeat

"I will leave you 2 alone. I am going to check on Emily." Rossi said

 ***Emily***

Emily had been awake for a few minutes and one of the first things she did was run her fingers over the scar on her chest.

"Feel weird?" Rossi asked

"Oh! Rossi I didn't notice you standing there." Emily said

"No worries." Rossi said

"Where is my husband?" Emily asked

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Rossi said

"Rossi. What happened?" Emily asked visibly worried

"Reid was attacked when he was walking back to the hospital. The team and I were in the right place at the right time. We were able to arrest the group that was beating him up and he was brought in an ambulance. He has a very minor concussion and his leg was broken in 2 places. He likely will never walk again. I am so sorry Emily." Rossi said

"Well at least he is alive, that's all that matters to me. He is still the perfect man I married and I wouldn't have it another way." Emily said

"Well I was talking to your doctors and it looks like you are going to be released in 10 days." Rossi said

"I don't know that I am going to go home if it is by myself." Emily said

"Well let's hope Reid is all set to go after 10 days. Hopefully he doesn't have any complications." Rossi said

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but knowing our luck there will be some complications." Emily said

"Why don't you rest and ill go see if you 2 can visit." Rossi said

Rossi went to the desk and was greeted by Dr. Nicole.

"Hey Dave." Dr. Nicole said

"Hello Dr. Nicole. I was wondering if Emily and Spencer would be able to see each other?" Rossi asked

"Well, Emily is in no shape to be moving anywhere but I can set Spence on a special wheelchair." Dr. Nicole said

"Thanks. I think it would do them both good." Rossi said

"I couldn't agree more Dave." Dr. Nicole said

Dr. Nicole went around the corner and came back with a wheelchair with a special attachment for the leg.

"I am going to need your help. He doesn't weigh much but I don't want to re injure his leg." Dr. Nicole said

"Here to help." Rossi said

Dr. Nicole and Rossi knocked on Reid's door and a quiet come in was uttered.

"Hey Reid. Want to visit Emily?" Rossi asked

"Can I?" Reid asked

"As long as your careful, yes." Dr. Nicole said

"Okay Dave you see the rods sticking out of his cast?" Dr. Nicole asked

"Yes." Rossi said

"I need you to put his ankle in the sling but you cannot, cannot tough the rods. The amount of pain you will put Spencer in will be unbearable." Dr. Nicole said

"Gotcha." Rossi said

It took about 5 minutes to get Reid properly positioned in his wheelchair properly.

"Now I hate to do this but its hospital policy." Dr. Nicole said before pulling the seatbelt around Reid's waist.

"No worries." Reid said

Dr. Nicole every so carefully wheeled Reid into Emily's room. When they got there they saw that Emily was asleep.

"Can I wake her?" Reid asked

"Of course." Dr. Nicole said

"Emily?" Reid asked

"Hmm?" Emily asked before realizing who it was

Before Spencer could say anything Emily had him enveloped in a big bear hug.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Emily said

"Who knew going to buy books was so dangerous." Reid said

"What did they want anyways?" Emily asked

"I haven't the faintest idea to be honest." Reid said

"How's your leg doing?" Emily asked

"To say I am in a bit of pain right now would be an understatement." Reid said

"Sorry to hear that Spence." Emily said

"Don't be sorry there is nothing you could've done to prevent it." Reid said

"I know but I still feel bad." Emily said

"I know. I know." Reid said

"Well, Spencer I hate to break you 2 up after just a quick visit but Dr. Lane needs to make sure everything is holding so we need to go." Dr. Nicole said

Emily leaned over and gave Reid a kiss before Dr. Nicole and Rossi took Reid back to his room.

"Dr. Lane doesn't need to check anything does he?" Reid asked

"No but I am worried about the pain you are experiencing. You shouldn't feel any pain." Dr. Nicole explained

Dr. Nicole stuck her head out of Reid's door.

"Can Dr. Lane be paged to Spencer Reid's room please." Dr. Nicole said

"Okay I am going to be at the desk waiting for Dr. Lane if you need anything get Dave to come and get me." Dr. Nicole said before walking out

"Reid I wanted to talk to you about something." Rossi said

"Go ahead." Reid said

"Spencer I had the chance earlier to hold both of your twins. Something sadly, you couldn't do at that point. What I learned from that experience is that you can't become discouraged. Once you get through all of this shit you will be able to see how you helped create 2 new tiny humans. You are the sole reason Emily is breathing. Had you not jumped in to save her she and your 2 babies would have been dead. Yes, becoming a Dad is going to be a challenging thing. You and Emily are going to face challenges for the rest of your life. You have to deal with the likelihood you will never walk again, you have to deal wit the fact that both of your children might have disadvantages. But you Spencer Reid are stronger than that. You have the chance to re-write your childhood, by raising you children they way you would've liked to have been brought up." Rossi said

"Rossi I honestly needed that. Thank you." Reid said before putting his head on his pillow out of exhaustion

"Y-you okay Reid?" Rossi said

"Yeah, can I get some water? I am insanely thirsty." Reid asked

"Sure let me go ask Dr. Nicole

Rossi opened Reid's door and went straight to the desk.

"Dr. Nicole I think something might be wrong. He's exhausted and he's really thirsty." Rossi said

"Okay we don't have time to wait, Sarah I need an OR stat and tell Dr. Lane to meet me there." Dr. Nicole said

"Dave I am going to need your help getting his vitals hooked up to the portable machines." Dr. Nicole said

"What do you think it is?" Dave asked

"Necrotizing Fasciitis." Dr. Nicole said before giving Rossi a concerned look


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long, long, long wait for any updates at all. As you all know a new school year stared and I was busy trying to get ahead and working on new chapters for all of my stories on the go.

To address the Necrotizing Fasciitis, this will be the last chapter with things going wrong so look forward to the next couple of chapters. As usual I have not gained a medical degree in the time I have been gone so expect some stuff to be wrong. Web MD don't let me down!

Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Nicole had left Rossi back with Emily and she was now in the OR waiting for Dr. Lane to scrub in.

"Dr. Nicole what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Lane asked

"I think he has Necrotizing Fasciitis." Dr. Nicole said

"Well from what Sarah said he was experiencing some of the symptoms and from looking at his leg his red and it feels warm. I am going to make a small incision and take a quick look and send a sample off to the lab." Dr. Lane said

Dr. Lane did just as he suggested and in 15 minutes they got the answer they weren't looking forward to.

"For fuck sake!" Dr. Nicole said

"He hasn't going septic yet so we can take that as a win. On the other hand, I am going to have to do an above the knee amputation." Dr. Lane said

"Emily is just going to want him healthy so just do it, we don't have another option." Dr. Nicole said

Dr. Lane and Dr. Nicole were now getting Spencer prepped for the amputation and Dr. Lane had sent one of his interns to inform Emily and Dave.

INTERN (Cleo)

Cleo went up to Emily's door and Dave opened the door and asked him to come in.

"My name is Cleo and I am one of Dr. Lanes interns. Dr. Nicole and Dr. Lane are working on an above the knee amputation caused by the Necrotizing Fasciitis. He wanted me to inform you. Do you have any questions I can answer for you?" Cleo said

"It's nice to meet you Cleo." Emily said

Then Dave spoke up. "What is the recovery time for this?" Dave asked

"Well he will be in the hospital for 5 days just so we can monitor his progress and then he will be able to go home. The remaining leg will be swollen for about 4 weeks after surgery and he will be put into a wheel chair. He will have a pin medication and any other medications he was taking prior should be resumed." Cleo said

"Complications?" Emily asked

"Contractures is the big thing to watch for. It is when a joint becomes stuck in one position. But this can be combatted by making sure you put equal weight on both hips when you sit. Use firm chairs, and sit up straight. Keep your remaining limb flat with your legs together while you are lying on your back. Lie on your stomach as much as possible to stretch your hip joint. Do not sit for more than an hour or two. Stand, or lie on your stomach now and then. Do not put pillows under your hips or knees or between your thighs. If however the joint does become stuck it will be almost impossible for Spencer to be fitted with a prosthetic leg." Cleo explained

"Thank you for explaining this Cleo." Emily said

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to Mr. Reid." Cleo said

"No, no problem. Go ahead lots to learn." Dave said

Cleo opened the door to be met with a group of people intently listening to the conversation they were just having on the other side of the door.

"That was confidential medical information, something you do not have the right to be listening in on. I suggest you go to the waiting room or I will have security escort you out of the hospital." Cleo said

"We are here with Dave." Hotch said

"If you were I think he would know. Now go to the waiting room or I will call security." Cleo said

The group reluctantly got up and Cleo showed then where they could wait. He then walked back to the operating room so he couldn't observe another surgery.

"Emily and Dave good with it I assume?" Dr. Nicole asked

"Yes they just wanted some information on the recovery time and care." Cleo said

"They have gone through so much this really isn't that much of a bump in the road for them." Dr. Nicole said

"Hey Cleo would you like to try the bone saw out?" Dr. Lane asked

"Id love to." Cleo said

Dr. Lane motioned for Cleo to come over and he came over and stood beside Dr. Lane.

"Bone saw." Cleo said

The bone saw was handed to him and he jumped a little when he first heard the noise emitted from the tool. He started cutting he bone and once he was through he set down the bone saw and stepped aside and let Dr. Lane and Dr. Lindsay handle the saw.

"You did that like a pro Cleo. Keep it up and this might be your specialty." Dr. Lane said

"Thanks." Cleo said

Another hour had passed and the doctors had just sewn up the stump and were cleaning it up before Cleo was to take him to the ICU.

"I am going to talk to Emily and Dave." Dr. Nicole said

"Okay Ill finish up with the surgery notes and I will see you later." Dr. Lane said

Dr. Nicole went past the waiting room and felt a bunch of eyes on her so she turned and recognized every one of them from the photo Emily had showed her.

"Ahh you must be the team from the B.A.U." Dr. Nicole said

"How do you know who we are?" Morgan asked

"I have spent enough time with Dave, Emily and Spencer to know who you all are." Dr. Nicole said

"It's nice to meet you…" Hotch said

"Dr. Nicole." Dr. Nicole said

"Can you just tell us if he's okay." Hotch said

"He pulled through but that's all the information you are going to get out of me, now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to inform."


	20. Chapter 20

As usual I have not gained a medical degree in the time I have been gone so expect some stuff to be wrong. Web MD don't let me down!

I was also doing some research and it said that amputees can be fitted with a temporary prosthetic immediately after surgery or 2-3 weeks after surgery. So, I am going to go with the immediately after surgery root and then in 2 months he will be fitted for a permanent one.

Also, forgive me if I change the leg Spencer had amputated because I can't remember.

Can't believe this is already at chapter 20!

 _Thoughts in italics._

Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Nicole walked into Emily's room and shut the door behind her.

"Spencer pulled through like a champ, as I'm sure Cleo informed you earlier he will be in the hospital for 5 days just to make sure everything is in order and then barring any complications he will be released." Dr. Nicole said

"Oh thank god." Dave said

"I can't thank you enough." Emily said

"Oh your team is in the waiting room by the way. Just thought you would like to know." Dr. Nicole said

"I completely forgot about them, thanks Doctor. Oh, Emily is the team allowed to come in?" Dave said

"Sure thing but not to see Spencer, just me. I don't need that hassle right now." Emily said

Dave nodded and left the room to go and get the team.

DAVE

Dave walked out and the team all jumped up from their seats and crowded him.

"Sit down!" Dave said annoyed

The team sat down on the edge of their seats and the attention was turned back to Dave.

"Spencer made it through a successful above the knee amputation. He is doing fine and is in recovery but you will not be seeing him until he agrees. Emily has agreed to see you, now keep in mind, yes she is doing much better but you still need to be careful. Just in case I would like masks and gloves." Dave said

 _God, I'm starting to sound like an overbearing parent._

Once the team had gotten on the gear Dave requested they went in to see Emily for the first time in a while. The team quietly filed into to Emily's room and Dave came in after and closed the door and took a seat in his chair beside Emily's bed.

"How are you doing?" JJ asked

"Better now that Spencer is in recovery. I am on the mend and Dave has been taking great care of the twins, who I still haven't held." Emily said looking to Dave at the end.

Nobody said anything and Emily was beginning to get annoyed.

"Look. I don't bite, I am not going to explode if you come near me. You just need to be careful. Tell me what's been going on at the BAU." Emily said

 **REID**

Spencer awoke slowly and groggily, but when he tried to sit up he winced in pain and then moved the blanket to show himself that he was missing a leg. Spencer let a single tear fall and leaned back and turned his head towards the window. He used the buttons on the keypad to move the bed into a sitting position. Just as the bed was coming to a stop Dr. Lane walked in and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Lane asked

"Umm. Alright." Spencer said

"Well barring any complications you will be released in 5 days. But, since I was talking with Dr. Nicole it seems it would be better to keep you admitted since Emily, Madison, Ethan and rehab are all here. So, you will stay admitted until you are walking on the prosthetic or Emily is released. Sound like a plan?" Dr. Lane asked

"Works for me." Spencer said

"In a few minutes a porter is going to come in and take you to a bigger room where Emily will join you. Call me if you need anything." Dr. Lane said walking out

Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then 2 porters came in and hooked up all his monitors to mobile ones and got him onto a new bed and started moving him out of the recovery wing. It was a short journey into the elevator and up to the double rooms a few floors up. The porters got him to the new bed and hooked up all the monitors to the ones in the room and left. Soon after Dr. Nicole came in and took a seat at the side of Spencer's bed.

"That was quite the scare you gave us." Dr. Nicole said with a light laugh

"Have you seen Ethan and Madison lately?" Spencer asked

"I did and I come with good news and a photo. They have been moved to the level 1 NICU and they are both developing nicely. You should be able to go and see them tomorrow assuming you are feeling up to it." Dr. Nicole said

"Trust me, I will be feeling up to it. I was also wondering when I would be able to be fitted with a prosthetic." Spencer said

"Well I am not the expert here but we can get you into a temporary one as soon as you are up to it. If not we can wait 2-3 weeks, but I recommend as soon as you feel up to it because we don't want any contractures which would make recovery hard if not impossible. But enough talk about that. Want to see the twins?" Dr. Nicole asked

"Yes please." Spencer said leaning over to see Dr. Nicole's phone

Dr. Nicole brought up a picture of Ethan and Madison beside each other in their respective incubators. They were looking at each other and their arms were outstretched towards each other, almost as if they were reaching for each other.

"That is definitely going to be framed." Spencer said

"Don't worry I've already emailed it to you." Dr. Nicole said smiling


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everybody!

I can't say sorry enough for the total lack of updates lately and I don't have a good excuse. But here is a new chapter.

 _Thoughts in italics_

Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team was still in with Emily and Rossi when 2 porters knocked at the door. Rossi let them in and they moved to the end of Emily's bed.

"We are here to move you up to the double rooms with Spencer." One of the porters said

"Thanks for coming in guys. I'll see if Spencer is up for visitors, I'll get Rossi to text you if he is." Emily said

"See you later Emily." Hotch said before leading the group out of Emily's room

Emily laid back on her pillow, finally being able to show her exhaustion from the visit with the team. She wanted to show the team that she was still the same person she was before all of this happened and that meant putting on a strong face and blocking out the hurt and exhaustion from her old team. The porters got Emily into the patient elevator and she watched as the numbers started ascending, once they reached level 7 they pushed her bed out and she got to see her beautiful husband for the first time in too long. Emily let a few tears fall as she saw him and stuck out her arm to grab hold of his hand once they had all of her monitors hooked up.

"Hey baby." Emily said wiping the tears before Spencer saw them

"Hi lovely." Spencer said in return

"How you holding up?" Emily asked

"Still trying to get used to the fact that a part of me is gone, but Nicole showed me a picture of the twins and they are getting stronger every day. I was going to ask her if they could bring them down so you can hold them for the first time." Spencer said

"Well I can certainly see what I can get arranged." Rossi said sitting down between the 2 beds.

"David, you're a life saver." Emily said

"Well on the topic of being a life saver I've been talking with some of my veteran friends and I want you hooked up with the best prosthetic that's available. I contacted Ottobock ™ and they recommend the C-leg. It is there most advanced leg that they have in production. So, from me to you, I gift you a leg." Rossi said

"Rossi I couldn't possibly accept that." Spencer said

"You can and you will. You two are going to have 2 very rambunctious children to look after once you say good bye to this hospital. I want you to have something as close to the real thing as possible. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to talk to Nicole and see if we can get Ethan and Madison down here." Rossi said closing the door behind him

Emily turned to Spencer, "He has a point you know." Emily said

"I know, it's just getting my head wrapped around the fact that a part of me is missing. I get phantom pain sometimes and it hasn't even been gone that long. It's just turned my life around even more than it already was." Spencer said

"Would seeing the team bring your spirits up?" Emily asked

"Normally that would be a no but today I think I would actually like to see them. If you're up to it." Spencer said

"When Dave gets back inevitably with our children I will ask him to send a text to em'. I'm sure they haven't left yet." Emily said

"Em, I just wanted to say that you're going to be a great mother. I can feel it." Spencer said

"Thanks, these children are going to have one hell of an up brining. The hospital staff have been in love with them since they came into the world so I can guarantee they will want to see them non-stop, and we have the team. So, that means they are going to have so many aunts and uncles they won't know what to do with them." Emily said smiling

"I was scared at first with all the health problems but it looks like we are coming into the clearing so hopefully we are in the clear with health-related problems." Spencer said

Before Emily was able to respond the door opened and 2 beautiful babies named Ethan and Madison were brought into the room by Dr. Nicole and Dave.

"The doctors and nurses deemed them safe enough to be off the monitors and iv's." Dr. Nicole said

"Emily meet Madison and Ethan." Rossi said

Dr. Nicole and Rossi put a baby in each arm and then snapped a picture of the three of them. Emily didn't even look up. She was too enthralled with her beautiful twins. She was alternating between looking in awe at each of them.

"Spence, you want to hold Madison?" Dr. Nicole asked

"I'd love too." Spencer said reaching out to grab his daughter and then giving her a gentle hug before cradling her in his arms and stroking her head.

"I was taking to the doctors and nurses about Ethan and Madison and they said that if everything keeps going well and they keep getting better and gaining more strength back they will be able to be released soon. But as I said to Spencer earlier we are keeping you all admitted until you are all ready to leave at one time. So, they will stay in the pediatric ward but as the both of you keep improving you can see them. So, I think keeping you all admitted is the best option for us at this point." Dr. Nicole said

"I think that's the best idea considering the situation and considering how much time we've spent in this hospital. I wouldn't want to leave pre-maturely because knowing our amazing luck we'd have to turn right back around. I can't thank you enough." Spencer said


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everybody!

PT – Physical Therapy Also still don't remember which leg it is so sorry if his leg gets switched.

Love you all,

Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Emily were asleep in their beds when a knock came at the door and a new face came in and sat down in between their beds.

"Sorry for waking you up so early but today is going to be quite busy for Spencer and Emily if you are up to joining us I would love it. I am Dr. Tanner and I am going to be working with Spencer through his entire recovery with his prosthetic. Today we are going to get Spencer fit with a temporary above the knee prosthetic and we will see how walking is." Dr. Tanner explained

"I am going to come down that's for sure." Emily said shifting her gaze over to Spencer

"Well what are we waiting for, I am sick of this damn bed." Spencer said jokingly

"Tell me about it! I don't want to see another bed for a year after this." Emily said

"Okay, now would you like to get yourselves down to the PT room or do you need someone to wheel you two down?" Dr. Tanner asked

"I think for once I would like to do something myself." Spencer said looking to Emily for her input

"Couldn't agree more!" Emily said

"I will get you into your wheelchairs and then I will see you down in the PT room." Dr. Tanner said

Dr. Tanner brought over a wheel chair to Emily's bed and helped her get from the bed into the chair and then hooked up a portable heart monitor and oxygen before going to help Spencer sans the oxygen and heart monitor.

"See you downstairs." Dr. Tanner said before leaving

"You ready to do this?" Spencer asked

"Born ready!" Emily said wheeling herself out of their shared room

"Hey! Wait up!" Spencer said laughing

"Keep up slow poke! I had a heart transplant what's your excuse?" Emily asked

"I don't need one! I don't want to topple over." Spencer said

Emily looked back and stopped to let Spencer catch up. They then wheeled over to the elevator together and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened, they were greeted by Dr. Nicole.

"Spencer, Emily? What are you two up too?" Dr. Nicole asked

"I've got my first leg fitting today and Emily was invited to watch." Spencer said

"I see you've met Dr. Tanner then." Dr. Nicole said

"I like him, I don't think I've met a person here I didn't like." Emily said

"Well I want to get pictures of this so consider me part of the audience. I have so many photos of you both in this hospital and your beautiful babies I made a special folder for them all. I am going to get a photo album put together with the resto of doctors and nurses with all the photos we have accumulated." Dr. Nicole said

"Thanks so much!" Spencer said

Spencer, Emily and Dr. Nicole finally got to the PT room and when they walked in they were greeted with a bunch of legs resting against a table and Dr. Tanner spinning himself in his computer chair.

"Tanner are you ever working?" Dr. Nicole said spinning the chair even faster

"Well for your information you have brought my first patients of the day with you so I am in fact busy now." Dr. Tanner said getting out of his chair and stumbling

Once Dr. Tanner got his footing from the dizziness he sat back down in his chair and motioned for Spencer to come over to the table. Spencer wheeled himself over and Dr. Tanner helped him to sit on the table and then he sat back down in his chair and started taking measurements and penning them down on some hospital stationary.

"Okay, now let's try this one." Dr. Tanner said fitting Spencer with the first leg

Once he had the leg secured onto Spencer he got Dr. Lindsay to grab one side and he grabbed the other and they lifted him up and brought him over to the parallel bars.

"Okay now we are going to set you down lightly and I want you to grab onto the parallel bars and grip em' tight. I am going to get a wait belt on to you and get you strapped up that way if you stumble you won't go very far. Ready?" Dr. Tanner asked

"Ready." Spencer said determination the only expression present

Dr. Tanner and Dr. Lindsay lightly set Spencer down and as if on cue, Spencer gripped the bars as tight as he could until Dr. Tanner could get the waist belt on him and the straps connected. Once that was done Dr. Lindsay let go and Spencer was standing on his own. The only things that were supporting him was the parallel bars.

"I want to honestly know how this leg feels. Is it too tall or short?" Dr. Tanner asked

"Honestly it feels just right." Spencer said looking down at the prosthetic

"Okay now I want you to try and take a step, don't let go of the parallel bars just shuffle your hands along." Dr. Tanner said

Spencer nodded and then looked down and started to raise his left leg and then tried to move it forward and stumbled when he went to put it down to fast. Dr. Tanner could see how frustrated Spencer was getting after he stumbled and that's when the decision was made that this was enough for the day.

"Okay Spencer. That is enough for today. That one step is the first step towards recovery and I, Emily and Dr. Lindsay are all proud. I can't have you getting frustrated so easily, this is going to be a long, painful but rewarding process and I need you to be on board the entire journey." Dr. Tanner said

Spencer just nodded and wouldn't give a vocal response to the request. So, Dr. Tanner and Lindsay got him back to his wheelchair and got them back to their room so Spencer could rest.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everybody!

Before I begin I just want to let everybody whose reading this story among my other ones that I am going to be finishing this one up before hammering down on my other stories.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Rossi had just arrived at the hospital since Emily wanted to meet with the team today they both wanted to see if Spencer was still up to having them in. Rossi looked down to his watch and just as he got to Emily's room it was 8:00 am.

"Knock, knock. It's Dave." Rossi said opening the door

Rossi came in and shut the door and noticed the empty bed where Spencer normally was.

"Where's Spencer?" Rossi asked

"Probably down in PT, I feel kind of bad for Dr. Tanner. He's is spending almost every waking moment trying to get his strength back. He isn't taking no for an answer when he is told to take breaks." Emily said

"Want to go down and see how he's doing today, I haven't seen him since I've been away." Rossi offered

"Sure thing, can you help me get into my wheel chair." Emily asked

Emily and Dave had just exited the elevator when they heard yelling coming from the PT room. They went down and sure enough Spencer and Dr. Tanner were having a shouting match over Spencer taking a rest. Dave nor Emily thought they needed to knock and went in to do damage control.

Emily wheeled over to Spencer and grasped his hand in hers and he immediately stopped shouting and looked down and Emily with a smile.

"Why don't you take a break for now, you're covered in sweat." Emily said motioning to his wheelchair

Spencer nodded and sat down while Dr. Tanner went into his office slamming the door behind him.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. I need to keep going and getting my strength back." Spencer said panting

Undenounced to Spencer or Emily Rossi was texting the team to get them down to the PT room to see if that would get Spencer's mind onto something else. Luckily for all involved the team was nearby and they would be at the hospital in 10 minutes. Once Rossi had gotten the team to come to the hospital he went back over to Spencer and Emily to see how they were doing.

"You want some more water?" Rossi asked

"Yes please." Spencer said still panting

Before Rossi could get the water, Dr. Tanner came out of his office this time headed for Emily.

"I just got a call from Dr. Nicole. It seems she would like to get you up and moving. Blood clots are a risk and with a new heart we really don't want that. This will also give Spencer some time to rest before we inevitably try walking again." Dr. Tanner said

"This should be interesting, I haven't walked in god knows how long." Emily said jokingly

"Don't worry I am going to get you hooked up with the waist belt just like Spencer was and you will be using the parallel bars." Dr. Tanner said, pushing Emily along to the bars

Once Emily had the waist belt on and all the straps were connected Dr. Tanner locked the wheelchair and lifted Emily up and let go once she had her hands firmly gripping the bars.

"Okay I am going to do an assessment. So just go as far as you can without pushing yourself too hard." Dr. Tanner said grabbing a clip board

Emily looked down and brought her left leg up and started to take a step forward, a smile was on her face when the first step went without fail. Emily could walk halfway down the bars before he legs gave out and she was dangling from the waist belt. Emily started laughing when her legs collapsed and Reid looked at Rossi with a quizzical look.

"What's with the glum faces? This is fun!" Emily said still laughing while Dr. Tanner got her back into the chair

"Okay that was amazing considering how long you have been on bedrest. So I am going to recommend that you do the water therapy every other day and the days that you aren't doing the water therapy you will be doing PT in here with Spencer and I. Sound like a plan?" Dr. Tanner explained

"Whatever it takes to get me out of bed and this wheelchair I will do." Emily said

Before Dr. Tanner could respond the door to the PT room opened and the team filed in.

"I may have called in reinforcements. I hope that's okay." Rossi said looking to Spencer for approval

"I was wondering when I was going to see you all again. Thanks for saving my ass by the way." Spencer said looking up at the team

Then something unexpected happened.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everybody!

I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger because I like to throw in the unexpected once and a while.

As always thoughts are _italicized._

Morgan pushed through the team and went directly in front of Reid and picked him up under his armpits and just hugged him. For what felt like a long time coming Spencer's big brother was here and he was so elated to have him back in his life that he didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks. With all the strength, he had Spencer hugged back and Garcia got a few good pictures they could add to the photo album. Once Spencer and Morgan had an adequate hugging session he set him down into his chair.

"Derek, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked

"Well you did, but I am going to let you ask another one." Derek said laughing

"Can you bring me over to the bars?" Spencer asked

Derek looked to Emily who nodded and he pushed Spencer over to the parallel bars.

"I don't care if you walk but I want Derek in front of you just in case. I don't need you falling and getting yourself hurt!" Emily said

"Fine." Spencer said motioning for Derek to come in between the bars just in case.

Derek helped Spencer to stand and he grabbed onto the parallel bars. Spencer did three slow steps and had to take a breather. Spencer didn't see the entire team and Emily watching him and Derek. They were all in differentiating states of shock, ranging from how well he was doing to how long his recovery is going to take.

JJ kneeled beside Emily, "How has he been taking his?" JJ asked

"Surprisingly well but I know this is really frustrating him. Dr. Tanner who does his PT says he hasn't encountered a person as determined and stubborn as Spencer. He had me up and walking a bit today and I give Spencer credit. I have both legs and it was so damn tiring just go get halfway." Emily confessed to JJ

 _Okay now get your breath and take another damn step! You aren't going to be able to take care of your children if you can't walk. What kind of father would you be if you couldn't even take proper care of them?_

Derek could see that there was an internal battle going on in Spencer's head so he grabbed him under the arm pits and brought him back to his chair.

 _Pushing himself like this so early on isn't going to help him any._

Once Derek had Spencer back in his chair Hotch motioned for him to bring Spencer over to him.

Hotch motioned to Emily, "I am going to take Spencer out of the hospital for a little bit. Just make sure his doctors don't think I kidnapped him." Hotch said

"Go ahead, he's always looked up to you." Emily said

Derek parked Spencer in front of Hotch and Spencer looked up and smiled at the man he considered a father.

"Were going to go for a little drive. That okay with you?" Hotch asked

"Sure, I would love to get out of this damn hospital. Can I have some different not smelly clothing and a shower?" Spencer answered

With Spencer dressed and showered he was now sitting in the quite familiar SUV that took him to many cases and hospitals. Spencer and Hotch were just leaving the hospital and Hotch started heading towards the bureau building.

"I wanted to talk to you but I figured we should do it in a familiar setting, I was never fond of hospitals." Hotch said looking to Spencer for reassurance

"I haven't been to the BAU in forever." Spencer said with a laugh

"I just figured it would be a safer space than the hospital where everything went down." Hotch said pulling into the parking garage of the bureau building

Hotch parked and grabbed Spencer's wheelchair out of the back before going around to the passenger side door and helping him down into the chair before heading over to the elevator.

"Do you ever think about Blake?" Spencer said which caught Hotch off guard

"Not a day goes by where I don't think that her death could have been prevented. I know it isn't rational to think like that but with everything that happened then I just couldn't rationalize anything. I went and saw a shrink. I let you and Blake down in more ways than I have anyone other and Hailey." Hotch said pressing the elevator button

"You didn't shoot her Hotch." Spencer said

"No, I didn't. But you weren't exactly seeing what was real when it went down. For that and so many other reasons You cannot be beating yourself up over it." Hotch said

"I'll try to work on that but I honestly make no promises." Spencer said

"Thanks." Hotch said

Once the elevator doors opened Hotch motioned for Spencer to exit first. They got out and Hotch held the door open for Spencer and he wheeled himself into the forever familiar space. He turned towards Hotch's office and noticed the problem that lay ahead.

"This is going to be a problem." Spencer said looking at Hotch

"Well it looks like it's going to go like this." Hotch said turning to face Spencer

"Don't even think about it Hotch." Spencer said

Before Spencer was able to wheel away Hotch picked him up and put him over his shoulder, lucky that Reid is as light as he is and brought him into his office. He set him down on one of the chairs facing his desk and went to go and get his wheelchair from the bottom of the stairs. Once Hotch had Spencer and the wheelchair in his office he was able to sit down and finally have the talk he wanted to with Spencer.


	25. END FOR NOW

Hey everybody!

Sometime down the road I will extend this chapter but I needed an out for now. As I said before there will be a sequel but it is not going to happen anytime soon.

Did anybody watch the Sherlock episode? I don't even know what to say. Big ol' ball of confusion.

 **TIME JUMPS**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

Hotch and Spencer were now sitting in Hotch's office, Hotch was letting Reid get himself comfortable after he carried him into his office.

"I thought my question to you would be better suited to be asked back in the BAU. I was wondering if you would want to consult on cases? The case load has gotten heavier and we haven't gotten another agent, mainly because every time I went to interview someone Morgan and JJ would find some reason they weren't qualified." Hotch said

"I would love to come in an consult." Spencer said

"I also wanted to bring up my actions regarding your coma and how I gave up hope and leaving you alone. This is going to sound like an excuse but I don't know how else to word this, I've gone over it in my head for weeks and I still cant get it to sound right." Hotch said

"I know its not an excuse Hotch. Just say what you mean, its okay." Spencer said

Hotch took a deep breath and continued. "You were in the coma for quite a while by this point and I was spending hours and hours on top of case work researching different studies about coma patients and how to get them to wake up. I tried everything I found, I still have all the research. Its in the big red binder in the corner. Needless to say, none of it worked, I was spending my time split between the BAU and the hospital and was getting 2 hours sleep at most some nights. It wasn't safe and it surely wasn't healthy. I got sent home and told to get it together or I was going to get suspended. I made the decision not to get suspended. I went home got my self back together and went back to work 3 days later. I would spend an hour with you after work still trying and after 2 more weeks of doing that I was getting discouraged. I did 1 more week and then stopped going. I had myself convinced that maybe you didn't want to wake up and I know that's a really awful thing to say but I had myself convinced. I stopped going." Hotch said

"Hotch I need you to know that I don't blame you anymore. When I first woke up I was just angry that nobody was there and I took it without any context. It took all of this hospital crap to get me to see that. Working at the university was almost therapeutic for me, and then with Emily coming into my life and getting married and now having children. It made me see life for what it is and not what it could be. I was looking into the future and I wasn't able to see what could be because I wasn't giving anything a chance." Spencer said

"If you're sure about consulting then I will get a ramp put in." Hotch said

"That would be nice, that way you don't have to lug me up the stairs in front of all the other agents." Spencer said smiling

"Well in that case there is some paperwork that you need to sign so you can get a pass." Hotch said

"God, paperwork already? This job is so demanding." Spencer said laughing

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Spencer and Emily were in their room each with a book in hand reading intently. The door opened and Rossi and Dr. Tanner came walking in.

"Good morning Spencer and Emily." Dr. Tanner said

"Morning." Emily and Spencer said

"It has arrived Spencer." Rossi said holding up a black box

"I thought it wasn't coming for another few weeks?" Spencer questioned

"Well it turns out I have connections in places I was unaware of. It was hand delivered to me at work by one of the family members of a victim we saved on a case a few years back." Rossi explained

"That's amazing." Spencer said

"How on earth did they get into the FBI building?" Emily asked

"Miss Garcia was coming in at the same time and they got to talking. I don't know how he was planning on getting it to me in the first place. Garcia brought him right to me." Rossi said

"I wanted to do a trial run while you were still lying down before you come down to PT and then we can get to actually walking around in it." Dr. Tanner said

Dr. Tanner and Spencer were now in the PT room and Dr. Tanner was showing Spencer how the mechanics of the leg worked and how to properly care for it. Once that was done he got Spencer up and walking around un aided.

"This is amazing!" Spencer said

"Well going from the leg you were using to one that's the top of the line will do that to you." Dr. Tanner said

"Do you think I could walk back to my room?" Spencer asked

"As long as the wheelchair and I come along, just in case." Dr. Tanner said

"Fine by me." Spencer said heading to the door

 **4 MONTHS LATER**

"You ready for this?" Spencer asked

"I have spent way too much time in his hospital not to be ready to leave." Emily said

Spencer and Emily had gotten the team to come and help them get all their belongings and then come over for dinner which Rossi was busy preparing in their apartment.

"Let's go get our children." Emily said to Spencer as she took his hand

Emily and Spencer went up to the pediatric ward to get their children and be able to take them out for the first time since they were born so long ago.

I know that you aren't going to like this as an end. But don't think of it as a definitive end to the story. Think of it as a temporary end to a story that will continue in the future.

Thank you for staying by this story and my lack of updates. I love you all.

Emma


End file.
